All's Fair in Love and War: A Marauder's Tale
by slytheringurl-050614
Summary: We all know that Lily and James got together in their seventh year. But how and why? And what about the other Marauders? Follow the Marauder's through their seventh year up until James and Lily's death. Rated M for language later on, and for violence
1. Surprises

**-Hedwig's Theme begins to play- Welcome back my lovely minions. You all didn't think I was going to go too long without my Marauder's now did you? I don't know how frequent these updates will be, but, here goes. These chapters are longer and better than The Tale of Miss Gryffin. And, I have barely reached Christmas in the story and already it has surpassed the length of Gryffin.**

**Disclaimer: I own Madison Cooper and that is it. Cara Richardson belongs to another…so sad…that is why this chapter is dedicated to psychogreendayfan a.k.a. Sara.

* * *

**

_Chapter One_

_Surprises

* * *

_

The scarlet steam engine lurched forward and began to pull out of King's Cross Station. Lily Evans was sitting in a compartment with her two best friends, Cara Richardson and Madison Cooper. Lily Evans was a seventh year of medium height. She had fiery red hair and a temper to match. Madison was a bit on the tall side. She had short brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was quiet…usually. She was known to be quite wacky when you got to know her. Then there was Cara. She had long black hair and a pale complexion. She looked like she belonged in Slytherin but she was far to kind and loyal.

Lily was very kind and tolerant of all people. Well, almost all people, everyone but the Marauders. Better known as Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs otherwise known as Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter. Lily did not mind Remus. She found him to be nice and an excellent study partner. It was also known by the three girls that Madi had a bit of a crush on Remus. Then there was Peter. He really didn't fit in with the Marauders. He was a bit of a tag-along. He really looked up to James and Sirius. Sirius Black. What is there to say about Sirius Black? He left his parents' house over the summer and moved in with James. James didn't mind. Neither did Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Sirius was like a second son to them. If there was one Marauder Lily despised the most, it was James Potter. Ever since third year, James had taken it upon himself to ask Lily out at least three times a day. He also would hex anyone Lily seemed to be interested in. All in all, Lily despised James with every fiber of her being.

"Cara, Madi," Lily began, "I hate to have to do this to you, but I have to go to the Head Compartment and meet the Head Boy."

"No problem Lily. I'll meet you in there in an hour for the Prefect meeting." Madison replied.

"And I am sure I can find something to do to entertain myself. Unlike you, Lily, I don't completely despise the Marauders. I may go and see what they are up to." Cara said.

"Alright, well, I'll see you soon Madi, and shortly after that, we will meet back up, okay Cara?" Lily said as she stood up. Madison and Cara both nodded as Lily made her way to the Head's Compartment. On her way there, she was so deep in thought that she accidentally bumped into some coming out of their compartment.

"Oh! I am sorry. I wasn't…" She cut herself off as she realized who it was she had bumped into. James Potter stood before her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Evans. You okay?" James asked, looking concerned but with a slight smile on his face. Lily stared up into his eyes and found herself hypnotized. She never noticed how beautiful they were. "Evans? Are you okay?" James asked. Lily snapped out of her trance and shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lily replied. It seemed odd to her that she had been in the Marauder's presence for more than thirty seconds and he still had not asked her out yet.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you heading this way?" James asked, pointing towards the front of the train.

"Yes, I am on my way to meet the Head Boy." Lily responded. She was very careful not to drop her guard…this was James Potter after all.

"You made Head Girl? Congratulations. I'm just headed down here so I can stretch my legs." James replied with a knowing smile.

"Enough Potter. Who are you pranking? Do not make me give you a detention before we even get to school." Lily said firmly.

"I'm not pranking anyone Evans. See?" James said as he held his arms out showing that he did not have his wand with him, or any other pranking devices.

"I don't believe you." Lily said as she began walking towards the front of the train. James just sighed and continued to follow her to the front of the train.

"Well, here we are." James said as they approached the door that had the words _Head Compartment_ inscribed on the front.

"Yes, good bye Potter." Lily said as she opened the door only to find the compartment empty. "Where is the Head Boy? He was supposed to be here at 11:25 sharp, and I'm late!"

"My apologies, Evans. My mates kept me behind and then I was distracted by a gorgeous red-head." James said, making his way past Lily and into the compartment.

"Potter! Get out! This compartment is reserved for the Head Boy and Girl!" Lily exclaimed.

"I know. That's why I am here." James replied simply.

"But you're not…" She was cut off by James pinning his Head Boy badge to his chest. "…it's not possible." She whispered.

"Not _probable_, but entirely possible."

"But…but…HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET MADE HEAD BOY!" Lily shouted at him. James was taken aback. He had never heard Lily swear before.

"Miss Evans. That will be enough. Please, take a seat, both of you." Came the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Professor." Lily answered, making her way into the compartment and taking a seat.

"Professor M.! How was your summer? Did you miss us?" James asked throwing his arm around the Professor and leading her into the compartment.

"Mr. Potter! That's quite enough." Professor McGonagall sighed, as he took a seat next to Lily. "Now, as you have figured out, you are the Heads for this year. I must say I was quite pleased when I learned that both Heads were from Gryffindor. I know the two of you have not gotten along well in the past, so, my only request is that you put aside your differences and get along. After all, you will be living together." Minerva added.

"Yes Professor…wait…WHAT!" Lily shouted as realization dawned on her. She had forgotten that one _tiny_ detail of the Heads sharing a dorm.

"Yes, Miss Evans, you and Mr. Potter will have your own Common Room separate from Gryffindor House." Minerva explained. Lily looked like she was about to cry and James looked like Christmas had come early. The Professor had to strain to hold back a laugh. She knew they could overcome their differences. She didn't know how, she just knew.

""Now, for your duties. You are to select dates for all the Hogsmeade weekends and draw up a Patrol schedule for the Prefects. This year we will do something new, a Leaver's Ball for the seventh years. At the end of the year, the Leaver's Ball will take place for all of the seventh years to spend one last night together as a whole. You will help the Prefects plan that. Your curfew is midnight unless you are on Patrol. Oh, and before I forget, here is a list of all the passwords for the Common Rooms, Prefect's Bathroom, and the Head Dorm. That is all; the Prefects should be coming in any moment." McGonagall said as she handed them a folder with all of the information in it. She left the compartment leaving James and Lily alone once again.

"So…did you hear about the attack on the Wrights?" James asked. Over the summer, a dark wizard who had been on the rise finally hit the surface. He already had followers, Death Eaters, they called themselves. In their minds, their work was noble. They were purging the magical world of muggles, muggle-borns, and half-bloods. The Wrights were not the first to have been attacked, but they made the most impact. Frank Wright was the head of the WWN and a pureblood. His wife, Karly, was a muggle-born.

"Yes, I heard they murdered Karly and left Frank and Ramona untouched." Lily replied, feeling shivers going down her spine as she remembered reading about it in the Daily Prophet.

"My dad knows Frank. Frank and Ramona were at a muggle zoo when it happened. They came home to find their house in ruins with that hideous mark floating above it." James explained. It angered him so much that someone could be so cruel, that someone could tear families and lives apart with out a second glance. Also, though he wouldn't admit it just yet, he was scared. Lily was a muggle-born, Remus was a half-breed, and Cara was a half-blood. They were safe enough at Hogwarts, but at the end of June…at the end of June they would be thrown out into the cold harsh world that surrounded them. It was a world that scared James half to death. James was broken out of his thoughts by the entrance of the Prefects. Madison Cooper and Remus Lupin for Gryffindor, Amos Diggory and Marie Incorvia for Hufflepuff, John Clearwater and Gwyneth Jones for Ravenclaw, and Edgar Parkinson and Narcissa Black for Slytherin.

After informing the Prefects of their duties, Lily and Madison went to find Cara. They looked in their previous compartment to find it filled with…**Marauders**. Madison grinned and walked in, ignoring a very loud groan from Lily. When Lily walked in, there was only one open seat. That seat unfortunately happened to be located next to the one and only James Potter. James and Sirius began a game of Exploding Snap. Peter and Cara sat and watched the two boys play the noisy game. Madison and Remus were talking about a book they had both read over the summer. Lily pulled her own book out of her bag and opened up to where she had last left off. She let herself be drawn into her book, drawn into a different world. When it seemed like only a second had passed, she learned that they were now within an hour of getting to Hogwarts.

"I'm going to go and change into my robes now. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Lily said as she put her book down and left the compartment. Shortly after she left, James noticed a certain slimy Slytherin walk quickly in the same direction of Lily with two fellow slime-balls behind him.

"Uh…mates?" James asked becoming nervous. Slytherins in groups heading towards a muggle-born was never a good thing.

"Yeah?" Sirius answered.

"Why would three Slytherins be walking in the same direction as Lily with their wands out and maniacal grins on their faces?" James asked standing up and getting his wand out.

"Bloody Hell. Let's go check it out." Remus replied as he and Sirius quickly followed James out of the compartment. They quickly ran off down the corridor in the direction Lily went. They arrived not a moment too soon. Lily's robes had been dropped on the floor and her wand resided in Snape's greasy palm. The other two held her up against a wall.

"Let her go!" James said through gritted teeth.

"Why should I let the little mudblood go? Give me one good reason, Potter." Snape replied. James launched himself at Snape yet did not get very far.

"LET ME GO!" James shouted at his friends who were holding him back.

"Potter! Don't" Lily said, trying to break free.

"Why not? He deserves it! The slimy scum-sucking…" James said before Lily cut him off.

"James, don't. You're better than this." Lily said, her eyes pleading with him. James was amazed. Lily had called him James, not Potter, not Prat, not Bullying Toe-Rag. She had called him by his first name. He relaxed a bit.

"Snape, please just let her go. She never did anything to you." James said calmly.

"Taking orders from a mudblood now, are we? That's…" Snape never got to finish that statement. Lily had broken free of her captives and punched Snape in the face. He hit the ground like a sack of…umm….bricks? Wait, he hit the ground like a sack of potatoes…that's what I meant to say. Lily looked down at him in horror as realization hit her. She turned and sprinted off down the hall towards her compartment. The boys just stood their dumbfounded for a minute, until Snape started to regain his composure. They ran off after Lily before Snape got to his feet. They bolted into their compartment to find Lily sitting there, pale as the ghosts that roamed their school. Madison and Cara were trying to figure out what was wrong with their friend.

"Lily, what happened? Please tell me!" Madison asked, gently.

"Oy, you three. What happened to her?" Cara asked the Marauders as they walked into the compartment.

"Evans, that was amazing. You are my new hero." Sirius said, clapping Lily on the back and completely ignoring Cara's comment.

"WHAT HAPPENED, DAMNIT?" Cara shouted.

"Lily punched Snape, after she broke free of his friend's grasps, of course." Remus explained.

"Why didn't you just hex him, Lily?" Madison asked her friend.

"Snape took my wand…OH NO!" Lily cried as she suddenly realized that she didn't have her wand.

"Oh, here you go Lily. It fell on the floor when you hit Snape." James said, handing her wand to her.

"Thanks Potter." Lily said as she took her wand back. "I need to go change into my robes." She said as she headed out of the compartment. Then she realized her robes had also been lost in the excitement.

"Here are your robes." James said as he handed them to her. "I'm going with you." He replied following her out of the compartment.

"If you must." She said simply. Even though she could not stand him, she knew that no one would try to hurt her if he was around..

He followed her and waited as she changed. He walked her back to the compartment before going to change himself. As they were pulling into Hogsmeade station, Sirius was finishing up his tie. All of the others were already in their robes.

When they got off, the Marauders got into one carriage and Lily, Cara, and Madison got into another one. The thestrals carried them up to the school, for the last time. The feast began after a few words from Dumbledore.

"Never run in the rain with your socks on." Dumbledore said as the Great Assigning, I mean, the Sorting began. During the feast, McGonagall came up to James and Lily to tell them to meet her in the Entrance Hall after the feast.

* * *

**Well, that is the first chapter of All's Fair In Love and War...as promised.**


	2. Changes

**Well…sorry this has taken a while for me to even start and I am almost positive that this will be up long after I have begun writing the first bit. This chapter is probably one of the longest I have ever written, yet, it is not that long compared to those I have read. I suppose this chapter deserves a dedication…umm…how about I dedicate it to…my husband, Jason. (Yes, I got married…via AOL instant messenger…) Any ways…here is chapter two. (Rachel…you now have ME doing the dots…)

* * *

**

_Chapter Two_

_Changes

* * *

_

After the feast, James and Lily made their way to the Entrance Hall to meet McGonagall.

"As you know, Heads are provided with a tower to themselves. It includes two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a Common Room. You may stay in the Gryffindor Dorms if you so wish. I prefer you stay in the Head Dorm. Do not abuse this privilege. Remember that you are still in a school. I hope never to find out anything…inappropriate…has been going on. Do you both choose to live in the Head Dorm?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor." James said.

"I suppose." Lily said coldly. James frowned slightly. He had hoped she would have warmed up to the idea by now.

"Follow me." McGonagall said, leading them up many staircases. At first, they thought they were going to Gryffindor Tower, but at the last minute, they changed directions abruptly and went up a few more flights of stairs. Finally, they came to a portrait of a man standing in front of a sapphire dragon, wielding a ruby sword. "The password is 'Amor Ominia Vincit'." McGonagall said as the Portrait swung open to reveal a grand Common Room. Lily gasped as she looked around. James was very impressed as well. His family was quite wealthy so he was used to the finer things, but Hogwarts' grandeur never ceased to amaze him. Since both Heads were in Gryffindor, the Common Room was decorated in crimson and gold. There were three doors in that oh-so-grand Common Room. The first one read, in delicate gold lettering:**_ Lily Evans: Head Girl_**. The middle door had no writing on it at all and the third one in deep crimson and slightly harsher writing read: **James Potter: Head Boy**.

"It's amazing." Lily breathed, looking around the room.

"I shall now leave you alone so that you may explore your new living quarters. Have a good evening. Oh, and please, no fighting." McGonagall said as she turned to leave.

"Good night, Professor." Lily said as she began exploring her new dorm.

"Good night, Professor M. See you bright and early!" James said cheerfully. Professor McGonagall said as she exited through the Portrait Hole.

'_When will she realize that he really does care for her? They are destined for each other. Now I can see why Albus made them Heads.'_ McGonagall thought as she made her way down the corridor.

"Evans, can I speak with you for a minute?" James asked as he sat down on the couch.

"I suppose." Lily replied as she sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Do you hate me?" James asked quite bluntly. Lily was a bit taken aback.

"I don't necessarily _hate_ you. You just annoy me beyond all possible reason." She replied.

"Do you think that, since we have to share these dorms and everything…we could…I don't know…start over?" James asked.

"I don't know. You do seem to be acting a little bit more mature than in the past, but that could also be marvelous acting. I mean, how long can this façade last? I don't know if I can. We have far too much of a negative history." Lily replied, standing up.

"Evans, wait." James said standing up as well. "Please, Lily. Give it a chance." James pleaded. Lily looked at him curiously for a few moments before letting out an audible sigh.

"Alright, but if you revert back to your old ways, I shall go back to despising you. I am going to bed now. Good night, Po-James." Lily replied as she walked into her room and locked the door.

As James watched her leave, he couldn't help but smirk. This was going to be one bet he was sure to win.

**FLASHBACK: (on the train)**

"We need to make this year, our last year, the best damn year yet!" James said as the train began to move.

"I have an idea!" Sirius said. James gasped dramatically. Sirius punched him playfully in the arm.

"Well, let's hear it."

"A bet." Sirius said.

"What kind of bet, Padfoot?" James asked skeptically.

"Prongs, you have to get Evans to date you by the end of the year. If you win, you get twenty galleons. If you lose, you pay us twenty galleons." Sirius explained.

"I have been trying to get her to date me for years!" James exclaimed.

"We know, Prongs…we know." Sirius said.

"But this time, we are going to help you. First, stop acting like a prat. Deflate your ego. And for Merlin's sake….STOP HEXING RANDOM PEOPLE!" Remus answered. "And don't be late to meetings, like you are right now."

"Bugger! I have to run." James said as he quickly left the compartment. In his rush, he bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I wasn't…" James trailed off as he realized who he had bumped into. It was none other than the object of his affection…and bet, Lily Evans.

Meanwhile, back in the compartment, the other Marauders were discussing what had just taken place.

"Moony, why did we change the bet again?" Sirius asked.

"Because Padfoot, unlike you, I am not obsessed with them shagging. I know if James changes his ways, Lily will fall for him. I am helping him get the girl of his dreams to be the _girlfriend_ of his dreams; not the _shag_ of his dreams."

"Whatever, Moony." Sirius replied.

"Let's just hope Lily never finds out." Remus said darkly.

"Yeah, the wrath of Evans is frightening." Sirius agreed.

**END FLASHBACK**

Lily walked into her room to find all of her clothes and books all put in the drawers and shelves. There was a big king sized bed with a lush golden comforter and shimmering crimson sheets. The walls were painted gold and the furniture was mahogany. James's room was exactly the same yet completely different. His walls were painted a darker gold than Lily's. He had a crimson comforter and golden sheets. Plus, the house-elves had taken the liberty of removing all of his Quidditch posters from his room and hanging them on his walls.

Back in the Gryffindor girls' dorm, Madison and Cara climbed into their beds after a long day. Cara looked over at Lily's empty bed and sighed. She was going to miss her.

The boys' dorm was not much different. Sirius was going to miss staying up with his best friend, his brother it seemed, planning their next prank. Sirius crawled over to the foot of his bed and reached into his trunk. He pulled out a small square mirror and spoke but one word ever so faintly.

"James."

The person whose name was just spoken into a mirror was in fact entering his room when he heard someone whisper his name. He glanced around. Then, his eyes settled on a mirror sitting on his nightstand. He crossed the room and picked it up. He did not see his reflection, but the reflection of the one they called 'Padfoot'.

"Hello, Padfoot. How are things going over in Gryffindor Tower?" James asked.

"Not too bad Prongs. How are things going with Evans?" Sirius asked.

"Pretty damn good, if I do say so myself." James replied. "She has agreed to be civil and we are on a first name basis. Though, I don't know how long that will last. I can't have one slip-up. Just you wait, I'll win this bet."

"Good luck to you, mate. By the way, have you seen Regulus? I haven't seen him since June." Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I've seen him. I saw him on the train. He was in a compartment with Narcissa, Snape, and a few others…you know, the usual crowd…HIS crowd." James replied.

"Damn it! You would think he would listen to me!" Sirius said a bit too loudly.

"Potter, who are you talking to?" Came Lily's voice.

"Bugger, I'll talk to you in the morning. Good night Padfoot." James said quickly.

"Sure Prongsie. See you at breakfast." Sirius replied as his reflection faded.

"I wasn't talking to anyone, Lily!" James shouted back at her. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened up.

"No need to shout, Potter. I am right here." Lily said as she stepped into the room.

"James." He said. "My name is James so please call me that. You have said it twice today; it won't kill you to say it on a regular basis."

"Fine, James. I was just wondering when you are going to be using the bathroom each day." Lily replied.

"Well, breakfast is from 7-9 in the morning. I usually jump in the shower about 7-7:15." He replied.

"Good, we shouldn't run into each other. If the door is unlocked: knock first. If the door is locked: too bad, I'll be out soon enough." Lily said.

"Okay. That's fine with me. Well, I am beat. Good night, Lily." James said as he lay down on his bed.

"You're going to sleep in your robes?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Ah, good point." James said as he sat up and began to unbutton his shirt. He heard someone gasp then run across the room and slam the bathroom door before he was to the fourth button. He chuckled softly and continued undressing. When he was done, he slipped in between the silky sheets, took his glasses off and went straight to sleep.

The next morning, James woke up at seven o'clock on the dot. (Well, not really. It was more like 7:01 and forty-two seconds, but you get my point.) He crossed the room and was about to open the door but he heard someone singing. Very softly, of course, but they were singing. He knocked on the door and heard something hit the tile floor. Then, he heard someone running softly across the floor and unlock the door. Lily was standing before him as he opened the door. She had just been finishing up and dropped her brush.

"Good morning, Po-James. I was just finishing up." Lily said as she turned and went back into the bathroom, James following her.

"No problem. Take your time. Did you sleep well?" James asked, politely.

"Yes, I did in fact." Lily replied. She was still surprised that James had not yet made some rude or perverse comment. He really did seem to have changed, or maybe he was still tired from his most recent train trip.

"That's good." James said kindly. Lily was correct in but one aspect. While James had not _said_ anything perverse, his _mind_ was a different story. _' She could have slept with me. Though, I don't know how much sleeping would have been going on. I would have loved waking up next to her. Oh well, I guess I can only dream…for now.'_ James thought to himself. He was broken out of these thoughts by Lily's voice.

"Well, I am done here. See you at breakfast, James." Lily said as she exited the bathroom then the Portrait Hole.

"Bye Lily." James said, sighing. _'Why do I care about her so much? I used to think it was just for the chase, now…I don't know. Could I be falling for her? Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh shit! I think I am falling in love with Lily Evans. But there is no _way_ she would ever love me back. Damn it. This is not what I need!' _James thought to himself as he got in the shower.

James finished his shower and continued getting ready. Finally, by 7:30, he left the Head Dorm and made his way down to breakfast. It took him nearly fifteen minutes to reach the Great Hall (he got lost a few times; Sirius still had the Marauder's Map). He sat down next to Sirius who was across from Remus. Surprisingly, Madison was sitting next to Remus and Cara next to Sirius. Lily was sitting on the opposite side of Remus, across from James. Peter was next to James, but no one really cares about that rat.

"Thanks for saving me a seat, Lily." James said, cheerfully.

"This was the only open seat. Don't get any ideas, Potter." Lily said. She seemed much harsher and colder in public. James was going to say something about Lily's strange behavior, but just then, owls began pouring in. A _Daily Prophet_ was dropped in front of James. He sighed. There was another attack the night before on a group of Muggles in Bristol.

"Oh, Prongs. Professor M. Handed out time tables while you were taking your time getting down here." Sirius said as he handed James his time table. As James took it from him, he could have sworn he heard Sirius mumble something that oddly resembled '_lazy arsehole'_.

There is not nearly enough time to tell you about James's horrified reaction at having Double Potions on Monday morning with Slytherins, so I shall just tell you their schedules. All of the Marauders had the same schedules, as well as Lily, Madison, and Cara. But, as with everything, there are exceptions. Madison had Divination instead of Ancient Runes or a free period. Remus and Lily had Ancient Runes instead of the free period that everyone else took. Some took Care of Magical Creatures. Well, actually, 3 of the Marauders took that class. Cara and Madison had a free period and Lily took Arithmancy with Remus. Other than those…few…exceptions, their schedules were identical.

"Madi, why are you taking Divination? It's such a stupid class." Lily scoffed.

"Because, I personally find it fascinating. Professor Beam is amazing. She can really See." Madison replied sarcastically. "And besides, it's fun to laugh at the girls who actually believe her. I consider it a free period anyway." She replied.

"Oh you just take that class because whatshisname in Ravenclaw takes that class." Cara said. Madison blushed and glared at Cara, then averted her eyes. Remus's face fell, but he quickly regained his composure. Only one person saw this. She was shocked. Did the boy she truly liked, like her back? Madison contemplated this new discovery.

"Ryan is just a friend. He's nice to talk to. Besides, you know I have my eyes on someone else." Madison replied, quickly glancing at Remus to gage his reaction.

"Really? Who is the bloke because Mo…" Sirius began but was cut off by James subtly kicking him in the shins under the table. He had almost let slip that Remus liked Madison, too.

"…because most guys are arseholes." James finished. Remus gave him a weak smile.

"Sure, Potter. Sure." Madison said as she stood up. "Well, I am off to class, now. Breakfast is almost over."

"Oh, I'm coming, too." Lily said as she put her napkin down.

"Me, too!" Cara said as she stood up and slung her bag around her neck. The three girls then left and headed towards the dungeons.

"Padfoot, you shit! You almost told Madison!" Remus whispered loudly.

"Sorry, mate. I wasn't thinking." Sirius replied sheepishly.

"Damn right you weren't. Do you think she caught on?" Remus asked worriedly.

"I don't know…she said she liked some other bloke. You may have a chance, you could be that bloke." James said.

"Yeah right, Prongs. In my dreams." Remus muttered darkly as he got up and grabbed his books.

"Dreams can come true, Moony." Sirius said as he and James got up and each slung an arm around Remus and led him out of the hall with Peter running after them.

"Hurry up, Wormtail!" Sirius shouted.

They entered Professor Slughorn's class with only a moment to spare. Cara and Lily were sitting together and Madison was all alone.

"Wormtail, would you mind if I sat with Madison today?" Remus asked.

"No, I don't mind. Go ahead." Peter replied as he took a seat next to Alice Nesser. Alice's boyfriend, Frank Longbottom had graduated the previous year.

"Is this seat taken?" Remus asked as he approached Madison.

"It is now." She said kindly as she moved her books over. Remus smiled and took the seat.

"I apologize for my friends' behavior at breakfast. I don't know what got into them." Remus said.

"That's fine. I am used to the Marauders by now. Six years will do that to a person…except maybe Lily." Madison said with a slight laugh.

"True, but James really does like her." Remus said sincerely. Madison simply nodded. After a brief pause she spoke again.

"I don't like him like that."

"Excuse me?" Remus asked.

"Ryan. I don't like him like that." She clarified.

"Okay…I guess. May I ask why you are telling me this?" Remus asked, though inside he was ecstatic.

"Just thought you'd like to know. I've liked someone else for a while. I just never had the nerve to tell him." Madison said, trying to drop a hint.

"Do I know him?" Remus asked. Just then, Professor Slughorn walked in.

"Good morning, students. This is Year 2 of N.E.W.T.S. Potions. If you are in the wrong class, leave now." Professor Slughorn said. No one moved. He smiled slightly and continued with his class.

The day seemed to drag on forever. At the end of the day, James was sitting in the Head's room working on planning try-outs and practice dates for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He was just finishing up some new plays when Lily walked him.

"Hello, Lily." He said with false cheer.

"Hello, James. Good day I presume?" Lily responded as she sat her bag down.

"Oh, so now it's James, is it?" James asked coldly. It was a complete change from his previous tone.

"Excuse me?"

"This morning at breakfast, you called me Potter, quite coldly I might add. Can't you just make up your mind whether you hate me or not! One minute it's _'Oh hello, _James_. Did you have a good day, sweetie-pie?'_ then the next minute it's _'Don't get any ideas, _Potter_, I am just going to lead you on, then crush you like a BUG!' _You are so **infuriating**!" He shouted at her. She looked stunned. Her eyes were wide and she was motionless, even a little pale. James realized what he said a split second after he finished. He instantly felt immense guilt. He crossed the room and spoke softly to Lily. "Lily, I am so sorry. I don't know where…" He was cut off as Lily's hand collided with the side of his face. Now it was his turn to be stunned. She bolted to her room and locked the door. James fell to the ground and put his head in his hands.

"Damn it! What have I done! I've lost her for good this time. WHY THE HELL CAN'T I EVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" He shouted.

"You can." Came a voice from behind him.

* * *

**Yes, a cliff-hanger! Wootness2. Well, I must say I got this out a lot faster than I had previously expected…but then again, when you are home sick and you have nothing better to do, these things happen. Well…review…because I know how many people read my chapters…and very few people review…SO REVIEW!**


	3. Budding Romances

**Well…that was a marvelous chapter wasn't it? Yes…yes it was. Well…umm…this chapter will be dedicated to…umm…Frank the Llama…may be rest in peace.

* * *

**

**RECAP:**

"_Damn it! What have I done! I've lost her for good this time. WHY THE HELL CAN'T I EVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" He shouted._

_"You can." Came a voice from behind him.

* * *

_

_Chapter Three_

_Budding Romances

* * *

_

"Lily?" James asked, looking up.

"No, sorry. Just me." Replied the voice.

"Oh. Hello, Madison." James replied sullenly.

"Well jeez…try not to be too excited to see me. What happened?" She asked.

"Lily has been leading me on. One minute we are friends and on a first name basis. Then, she is cold and mean and calling me by my surname again. Hey! How did you get in here!" James asked, suddenly realizing that she shouldn't have known the password.

"Lily told me the password and told me I could come by any time. But I didn't come here to talk to her. I came to talk to you." Madison explained.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Two things, actually. First, when is Quidditch starting? I'm aching to play again." Madison answered. She, Cara, and James were the Chasers. Sirius was a Beater. The position of Seeker, Keeper, and the other Beater were open this year.

"Soon, don't worry. I'll make an announcement next week." He replied. "What was the second thing?"

"Does Remus fancy me?"

"What! Uh…it's…complicated." James responded hastily.

"Complicated my arse. How is it bloody 'complicated'?" Madison asked.

"He's different than most guys. He doesn't need just any girl to snog him. He needs someone who likes him for him, no matter what happens. If a girl breaks his heart, it could kill him. I mean that literally." James said sincerely.

"Does he fancy me or not, Potter?" She asked firmly.

"Yes. He does. But if you hurt him, not only will **I** seek revenge for him, buy you will have your own Marauder Prankfest Month!" James said coldly, yet sincerely.

"Don't worry. I won't break his heart. I just have to work up the nerve to tell him." She said as she turned to leave. "And James, you can do plenty of things right. You are an amazing friend. If Lily can't see that, then she is blind. Help her to see that, James. Make her see _you._" Madison said before turning and leaving the Head Dorm completely. James sat on the floor for a few more seconds before he decided that sitting on the floor was completely pointless. He finally got up off the floor and knocked on Lily's door.

"Lily, we need to talk. Please open the door." He said gently. Silence. "Alright. I am going to my room. You know where to find me." James finished as he turned to head back to his dorm. Before he managed to take three steps, he heard a soft click.

"James?" Said a soft voice from behind him. James slowly turned around. When he did, he felt a knife stab his chest, right in his heart. Well, not a literal knife, but it sure as hell hurt like one. Lily's eyes were read and puffy, her cheeks were tear-stained, and she looked miserable.

"Lily. I am so sorry. I just…it is so hard for me. I really do like you and I thought maybe, just maybe, you were warming up to me. But apparently I was wrong. I am no apologizing for what I said. I am apologizing for how I said it. I should not have shouted but Merlin, Lily! Can't we either be friends or hate each other. I can't be in the gray area. I can handle black or white. Please Lily, hate me or befriend me." He finished.

"I don't hate you, James. I'm just…it's just so confusing. I thought that this year was the year I could escape from you. Only, when I saw you on the train, I didn't want to escape. I choose white; let us try to be friends." Lily said kindly, holding out her hand to shake. James did not shake her hand. Instead, he held her hand up to his face and kissed it gently.

"Go to bed, Lily. It's late." He said softly.

"Okay, James. Good night." She whispered as she turned and went back to her room and had a peaceful nights sleep.

* * *

The Month of September zoomed by. Homework piled up, the temperature dropped, Quidditch began and soon it was time for the first Hogsmeade weekend. Madison and Cara were sitting in the Common Room the night before Hogsmeade. Remus came down from the boys' dormitory and approached the two girls.

"Hey, Remus." Cara said as she noticed him approaching them. Madison's face lit up as she turned to face him.

"Hello, Remus." She said.

"Hey, Cara. Madison, could I talk to you for a moment?" Remus asked, nervously.

"Sure, Remus." Madison said as she got up and followed him out to the corridor. Remus was shifting his weight on the balls of his feet as though he was nervous.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Madison said, coyly.

"Uh…yeah. Tomorrow is the Hogsmeade weekend and I was wondering if you were…going with anyone." Remus began, his voice was obviously nervous.

"No, I am not going with anyone. No one worth going with has asked me." Madison replied, simply.

"Oh, well…I was just wondering…would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Remus said, very quickly. Madison just looked at him in silence for a few moments. He began to shift even more and she could tell he was really nervous about asking her our.

"I'd love to, Remus." Madison said, finally.

"Really? Wicked. Okay, I'll meet you in the Great Hall at breakfast? Usual time?" He asked.

"Sure. That sound's great." She turned to leave, but turned at the last second and kissed him on the cheek before hurriedly running back into the tower and up to her room.

* * *

In the Head's Dorm, James and Lily were sitting around the fire working on their homework in comfortable silence.

"Hey, Lily?" James asked setting his Potions book down.

"Yes?" Lily answered, not looking up from her parchment and her own Potions book.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow? As friends of course." He added as he saw the look on her face.

"Sure, why not. As friends, only though." She replied.

"Okay, I understand. I won't…wait…did you say yes!" James asked as realization hit him.

"Yes, James. I will go to Hogsmeade with you…as friends." Lily said as she closed her book and headed to her room. "Good night, James."

"Good night, Lily." James replied in a half-daze.

* * *

"Hey, Cara." Sirius said as he approached Cara and as Madison was following Remus out into the corridor.

"Hey, Sirius. What is going on?" She asked pleasantly.

"Well, it just came to my attention that there is a trip to the delightful little village of Hogsmeade tomorrow and I am in need of company. I thought, who better than my dear friend, Cara."

"Well, Black, glad to know you remembered me. But, I don't know if I will even go. And, I am not ready to go on a date with you." Cara replied.

"A date? Of course not. We shall go as friends." Sirius answered cheerfully.

"Alright, why not? It won't be a date." She reminded him as she made her way up to the staircase.

"Of course not. See you in the morning." Sirius said as he watched her leave.

* * *

The next morning, Cara was rudely awakened by Madison. Madison claimed that Cara needed to get her lazy arse out of bed and help her pick out an outfit for Remus. Madison finally decided on a long sleeved, blue and red striped shirt, and blue jeans. Cara wore a green sweater and jeans.

They went down for breakfast and met up with Lily. Soon the boys came down and the group made their way into the quaint little village of Hogsmeade. Cara, Sirius, Lily, and James went to the Three Broomsticks, seeing as they were all going under the same pretense. However, Madison and Remus decided to enjoy the weather and take a walk around Hogsmeade.

"Thank you for coming to Hogsmeade with me." Remus said, breaking the silence.

"Think nothing of it. I wanted to come." She replied, glancing up at him. They were walking side by side. Madison's hands were just hanging at her sides; Remus's hands were in his pockets. _'Bloody Hell, how many hints do I have to give this boy!'_ She thought as she reached over and gently pulled Remus's hand out of his pocket and held it in hers. He gulped a bit too loudly. She walked him over to an empty bench and sat down. "Remus, do you fancy me?" Madison asked bluntly.

"Ex…excuse me?" Remus stammered.

"Do you like me or not? It's quite simple. Do you just like me and are too afraid to tell me or…" Madison was cut off as Remus pressed his lips against hers, giving her a soft kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked before capturing her lips again. After about two minutes of kissing, a cold gust of wind blew through the street. Madison pulled away from the kiss and moved closer to Remus as she shivered.

"It got cold, eh?" She said, laughing and moving closer still to Remus.

"Come on. Let's go inside." Remus said as he got up and wrapped his arm around Madison's shoulders, holding her close. He led her into the Three Broomsticks expecting to see the Marauders but they weren't in there. In fact, Cara and Sirius were in Zonko's and James and Lily were in the bookstore. Madison sat down at a table as Remus went to buy the drinks.

"Here you go." He said as he handed her a Butterbeer.

"Thanks." She said as she took a sip of her drink.

"If I may ask, how long have you liked me?" Remus asked bluntly.

"Quite a while actually. Since the end of last year, in fact." She said.

"So that other bloke…that was me?" Remus asked incredulously.

"I was wondering when you would catch on." She said smirking. "Just to be sure, you and I are…"

"A couple, but only if you want to be." Remus said. Madison leaned over and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?"

* * *

**Meanwhile/Flashback:**

After Madison and Remus separated themselves from the group, the other four went to the Three Broomsticks. The boys ended up paying for the drinks, no matter how much the girls protested. When they were done, James took Lily to the bookstore. Cara and Sirius decided to go to Zonko's.

Lily was amazed that she could actually get along with James Potter. He hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend, or even try to kiss her. She never knew James could be a gentleman, or even a friend.

Cara was having a blast with Sirius. He was a fun guy. He was someone who could make her laugh. Also, he was someone who would protect her from harm and defend her honor. This scared her. This scared the shit out of her. She was terrified that she might just be falling for Sirius Black.

Later that night, they were all sitting in the Head's Common Room just laughing and being friends. They were oblivious to the outside world. It was a scary, dangerous world where people were dying. Innocent people were being killed for being different. It was a gruesome world, but for these six teenagers, it didn't exist at the moment.

* * *

**Love me darlings, I got this up much faster than was expected. So love me like the goddess I am…or…you know…you can just review.**


	4. Fights and Fluff

**The Renaissance Project from Hell. That is what my life revolves around at the moment. HELL! Yes, I sometimes want to murder people. So, therefore, this chapter is dedicated to Raz, Melissa, Jen, and Charlie…for giving us the project from Hell.

* * *

**

_Chapter Four_

_Fights and Fluff

* * *

_

A few weeks later, Madison made her way down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. She assumed the Marauders and her friends would all be sleeping. When she entered the Great Hall, she was mildly surprised to find Remus sitting there eating breakfast and working on some homework. He was so engrossed in his work that he did not see her come up. She walked up behind him and slid her arms around his shoulders. He jumped slightly.

"Oh…hello Madison. You surprised me." Remus said as she sat down. He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning to you, too." She replied as she helped herself to a few muffins.

"Muffin fan, I see?" Remus asked, chuckling.

"Don't insult the muffins, they will attack if provoked." She said in mock seriousness.

"Of course not, I enjoy the occasional muffin…attacking muffins…" He trailed off. Suddenly, he reached into his bag and pulled out a notebook. He scribbled something in it then put it away and resumed his previous work.

"What was that all about?" Madison asked, noting his strange behavior.

"Prank ideas. What most people don't know is that almost each and every prank was thought up by me." Remus said in a hushed voice, his eyes darting around making sure he was not overheard.

"But, you're the good Marauder! I would have never guessed." Madison responded.

"One of my many secrets, I am a very mysterious person." He said, half-joking.

"Ah yes, terribly mysterious. Would you care to share another one of these 'secrets'?" She asked.

"Yes, but only one." He replied as she leaned in close. "I think you are beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She looked up into his bright blue eyes. Before she could respond he brought his lips down upon hers in a passionate kiss.

"Not at breakfast!" Came the annoyed voice of Sirius Black. Remus and Madison broke away, blushing. They had been oblivious to others' presence. Sirius sat down and began filling his plate.

"You're up early." Remus said.

"I was hungry." Sirius replied through a mouthful of food.

"Black, didn't anyone ever teach you manners?" Madison asked.

"I think so…but I must have forgotten." He replied while putting another mouthful of eggs into his mouth.

"Pig…oh, there's Ryan. I need to ask him something." She said as she got up and walked over to the Ravenclaw and began talking to him. Remus felt a surge of jealousy but he quickly controlled it. They were just talking, probably about homework.

"Good morning, what's new?" James asked as he sat down.

"I caught Moony and Madison snogging at the breakfast table." Sirius replied.

"Now, now, Moony. How many times do I _have _to tell you 'No snogging at the table'?" James asked in a parental tone. He glared condescendingly at Remus for a moment before he and Sirius both burst out laughing. Remus reached across the table and lightly punched James in the arm.

"Shut up, Prongs. I can remember a time when you were snogging for twenty minutes at breakfast and made all of us lose our appetite." Remus said, averting his gaze back over to Madison who was in the Entrance Hall talking with Ryan Pritchard. Soon, Cara and Lily came and Madison broke away from her conversation and followed them back to the table. Madison sat back down next to Remus and he focused all of his attention on his plate.

"Sorry about that. I had to ask Ryan something about Divination homework." She explained, grabbing a few pieces of bacon. Remus continued to ignore her. "Remus, are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said coldly.

"Are you mad about something?" Madison asked.

"No. Why would I be mad?" He snapped.

"Come with me. We need to talk." She said, standing up. Their friends were trying not to seem obviously watching this exchange.

"Fine." Remus said, getting up and following Madison out of the Great Hall.

"What the hell is going on?" Madison demanded.

"You and Ryan apparently!" Remus snapped back.

"Nothing is going on between us! We are friends. Look, I am going to meet him in the library tonight to work on our Divination homework and I want you to be okay with this." Madison said.

"I don't know. How do I know something won't happen to you?" Remus asked sincerely as he walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You can trust me." Madison said as she took his hands off of her shoulders and held them in her own.

"I _do_ trust you. It's _him_ I don't trust." Remus said, pulling his and her hands up and kissing them gently.

"Would you trust me if I were studying with James or Sirius?" Madison asked.

"Well, I know them. I know they wouldn't try anything on you. And plus, they are just friends." Remus explained.

"Well, Ryan is just my friend. He won't try anything on me. I promise." Madison said, softly.

"Alright, fine. Just promise you will set boundaries and make sure he knows the punishment of crossing them. The wrath of the Marauders can be very frightening." Remus said sternly.

"Okay, I promise. Don't worry." Madison said softly. Remus smiled slightly and bent down to kiss her.

* * *

That night, Madison met Ryan in the library. She set her books down and took a seat across from him.

"Hello Madison." He said cheerfully.

"Hi Ryan. Okay, let's get started." She said, opening her book.

"Alright, what are you having trouble with?" Ryan asked as they began to work. An hour later, Madison made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. When she walked in, she saw Remus sitting on a couch working on his Transfiguration essay. He looked up when she walked in and smiled as he made a place for her on the couch.

"How did it go?" Remus asked as she sat down.

"Just fine. And don't worry, nothing happened. Just predicting the future." She replied. Remus set his books down and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"That's good. Well, on a more gossipy note, how do you think the whole Lily/James soap opera is going?" Remus asked.

"It is so obvious she likes him. She just has to admit it." Madison said.

"Well, at least she hasn't hexed him…yet." Remus added.

"They do seem to be becoming friends…" Madison trailed off.

* * *

**MEANWHILE:**

"POTTER! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE MY BOOKS ALONE!" Lily screamed as she chased James around the room.

"But, I let Padfoot borrow mine!" He shouted back at her as he ran through his room and into the bathroom. Lily waved her wand and the door to her room flew shut and James slammed into it. He fell onto the floor like a plank of wood.

"Are you alright, Potter?" Lily asked coldly. James didn't move. "Potter, stop messing around." He still didn't move. Now Lily was getting nervous. She walked over to where he was. "James, can you hear me?" She leaned down and suddenly…

"BOO!" James shouted suddenly coming to life. Lily screamed and jumped back. James doubled over in laughter.

"POTTER! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Lily shouted at him.

"Yes…it was." James said, nearly choking on laughter. Then the pain in his nose began to set in. "Bugger, Lily. This really hurts!" He said holding is nose.

"Well, don't take my things without asking." She said, opening the door to her room and going in. James followed.

"If I had asked, would you have said yes?" James asked.

"I answer yes to any favor if it is within my power and asked politely." Lily responded. James smirked.

"Will you please go out with me?" James asked.

"No bloody way." Lily snapped.

"But, you said you would always say yes."

"I said if it was in my power."

"Are you incapable of dating?"

"Incapable of dating an egotistical, self-absorbed, ass like yourself!" Lily shouted. James's face fell and he looked truly hurt. He turned and silently went to his room. He slammed the door then locked it. Lily felt instant regret. She should not have been so harsh. She left her room and went to the Common Room. Lily approached James's door to find it unlocked. He had only locked the door to the bathroom. Slowly, she opened his door and went in. He was lying on his bed with his eyes closed. Silently, she crept over to his bed and sat down. He felt her sit down but ignored her presence.

"James?" Lily said softly. He just turned over so his back was facing her. "James, look at me." Slowly he turned his head. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No you're not. If you were sorry you would have never said it." James snapped.

"I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said it…yes I do. You just make me so mad sometimes. I am sorry. It shouldn't have come out that way. Can you forgive me?" Lily asked.

"Perhaps in time. But, Lily, I really do care for you. I know you think I am full of shit, but I'm not." James said sincerely.

"Why? Why did you date all those girls, shag them, and then leave them?" Lily asked.

"Because, I didn't love them. I was trying to get my mind…off of you." James said. He felt his stomach drop. He had practically told her that he loved her. Did he mean it? Yes, he did love her. James Potter loved Lily Evans.

"Did you just say you…love me?" Lily asked cautiously. She could have sworn he said love. But, if she was wrong, embarrassment and disappointment would overwhelm her.

"Yes, I did say that." James replied.

"Did you mean it?" Lily asked.

"Yes." James said as he brought his lips closer…and closer…until…

* * *

**Oh don't you just hate me right now? I love cliff-hangers. The next chapter is amazing…so don't you worry. It will blow your mind…I love it. I will try to get it out as soon as possible. The faster you review, the happier I am…and the faster I type.**


	5. Dry Ice

**Yeah…I left you with a cliff hanger…so sue me. Oh…speaking of suing…I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE MARAUDERS! I do not even own Cara Richardson…I do own Madi…that is it. Now, this chapter is filled with lyrics from one of my favorite songs…so, this chapter goes to a band called Sweet Children…

* * *

**

**Recap:**

_James said as he brought his lips closer…and closer…until…

* * *

_

_Chapter Five _

_Dry Ice

* * *

_

…his lips made contact with hers. Lily felt energy flow through her veins and her heart overrode her mind as she began to kiss him back. Slowly, her hands made their way around his neck and to his hair as he gently laid her down on the bed. He kissed her with all of his heart. Suddenly, Lily came back to her senses and she gently pushed James off of her. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen, and her breath short.

"James, we shouldn't have done that." She said guiltily.

"Why not?" He asked incredulously.

"It was too fast. I'm not ready yet." She said, sitting up.

"Not ready for what? Snogging? Or a boyfriend?" James asked.

"Both." Lily said quietly. "Would you understand if we could just be friends?"

"Of course, Lily. Of course." James said kindly. Inside though, his heart was shattering into a million pieces.

"Thank you. Goodnight, James." Lily said as she kissed his cheek then left his room. As soon as the door closed, James let down all of his barriers and cried. Tears flooded his cheeks as he cried for his broken heart. He solemnly got ready for bed as the tears flowed. He lay down in his bed and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, he woke up after a very disturbing dream and went to get ready. He silently passed Lily as he left the bathroom and went down to breakfast. Remus and Sirius were already in the Great Hall and eating breakfast. James walked over and slammed his bag down, making both boys jump.

"The bet is off." James said dangerously.

"Why?" Remus asked. James was rarely this upset.

"I can't do it. I don't have a chance. Last night, I handed her my heart and she crushed it!" James shouted.

"Whoa, mate, tell us exactly what happened." Sirius said, trying to calm his friend down.

"Last night, I had borrowed her book and she got mad. Then she went on about something and I asked her out. She got pissed and insulted me worse than she has ever done before. Then, she came into my room and apologizes. I tell her that I love her, and she left."

"Do you think you scared her off?" Remus asked.

"No. When I kissed her, she kissed me back!" James replied.

"Then what happened?" Sirius asked.

"I went to sleep after she left. Then, late last night I had a dream and she was in it again. She and I were in the sky, flying hand in hand. I woke up in a cold sweat wishing she was by my side. Praying that she'd dry the tears left on my face I've cried."

"Did you mean it when you said you loved her?" Remus asked.

"Oh I love her."

"Then keep dreaming of her." Remus replied.

"After we kissed, she had then nerve to ask if I would understand if we could just be friends! For me, it's a pain that's in my heart."

"That was cold. So cold it must have burned." Sirius said.

"Yeah, kind of like dry ice. But, you know what they say, '_Every rose has its thorns.'_" Remus said.

"Maybe, but Lily has fangs." James spat just as Lily walked up to the table. She only caught James's last statement and felt her heart drop. She simply turned and ran out of the hall. She passed Cara and Madison on the way out. They could have sworn there were tears in her eyes. Madison sat down next to Remus and grabbed a muffin. Cara sat down next to Sirius.

"What happened?" Madison asked.

"James and Lily had an argument last night." Remus said softly.

"Oh, alright." Madison replied, leaving it at that.

The rest of the day was miserable. James was depressed, Lily was depressed, and their depression was depressing everyone else. James kept sneaking glances at Lily, and Lily kept sneaking glances at James. Their gazes never met. This was not a bad thing. If either of them had seen the heartache in the other ones eyes, they would have collapsed into a fit of tears right then and there and cried until their eyes bled.

That night, James stayed in the Gryffindor Common Room until eleven just to avoid Lily. He finally entered the Head Dorm around eleven-thirty that night. Lily's door was closed and James assumed she was sleeping. He made his way to his room and got ready for bed. He couldn't fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face and heard her voice. That same voice that told him they could never be. Around midnight, he heard a scream come from Lily's room. He shot out of bed and threw open the bathroom door. He bolted through the bathroom and into her room. He saw no one in her room. Then, Lily screamed again. He looked over at her bed to see her thrashing around. James realized she was having a nightmare. He leaned over her and shook her shoulders.

"Lily! Lily wake up!" He said, trying to wake her from her terror. Suddenly, she shot up with wide eyes. She threw herself at the nearest object and clung to it. That thing just happened to be James. "Shh Lily. It's alright, I'm here now." James said softly as he gently stroked her hair. _'The dream must have been terrible. I have never seen someone cry this hard.'_ James thought as Lily sobbed into his shoulder.

"It was horrible. They all died. Everyone, my family was dead. All because of me." Lily sobbed.

"It was just a dream. It wasn't real. It's okay, I'm here, Lily." James whispered as he held her close.

"But the worst part was you." Lily said softly. James felt his heart sink.

"What happened with me?" James asked.

"You died. It scared me so much. I'm sorry James. I lied to you twice last night." She said, trying to stop her tears.

"What do you mean you lied to me twice last night?" James inquired.

"I lied when I said I wasn't ready for a boyfriend. I am. But not just any boyfriend." Lily began. James felt his heart soar. "I also lied when I said I wanted to be friends. I can't just be your friend anymore, James." Lily said and James felt his heart breaking. He was about to get up when Lily whispered, "I want to be more than friends." James felt the Earth stop moving.

"Excuse me? Did you just say what I think you said?" James breathed.

"You have to ask the right question." Lily whispered.

"Lily Evans, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" James asked softly.

"Yes. I will." Lily said just as softly. James leaned down and captured her lips in his own in another heart stopping kiss. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down with her as she lay down on her bed. After a few moments, Lily pulled away.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I'm sorry, but I am just so bloody tired." Lily confessed.

"It's okay. Good night Lily." James said as he began to get out of her bed.

"Wait! Don't go." Lily pleaded.

"But you need your sleep." James replied.

"Stay with me, please?" Lily asked sitting up.

"Okay." James said as he climbed into her bed and wrapped his arm around her. She lay her head down on his chest and they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

The next morning, James was awoken by an annoying ray of sun coming through a gap in the curtain. It took him a moment to realize whose bed he was in and when he did, he grinned like a Cheshire cat. The girl of his dreams, the love of his life was sleeping next to him. He tried to gently get out of bed, but Lily was lying on his arm. He tugged slightly and she turned over on her side, facing him. Her face was mere inches from his own. He couldn't help but plant a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. 

"Damn, I didn't mean to wake you." James said softly.

"It's okay; I needed to get up anyways." Lily replied.

"Did you sleep well?" James asked.

"Yes." She replied. James leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. Just a quick one, morning breath is a real mood killer.

"That's good." James said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lily asked.

"Of course, Lils, anything."

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" She asked.

"I love you more right now, more than I've ever loved before. Here these words straight from my lips 'I'll need you forever more'." James whispered as Lily just smiled.

They both got up and while Lily was in the shower, James started reading one of the books in the Head Dorm. While James was in the shower, Lily got ready and did some homework. They walked to the Great Hall hand in hand. There were many gasps, mutterings, and death glares from the 'Marauder Fan Club'.

"Whoa, Prongs, when did this happen?" Sirius asked.

"Whatever do you mean, Padfoot?" James asked innocently.

"Well, I am happy for you two." Remus said kindly.

"Yeah, it's about bloody time." Madison laughed.

"We were beginning to think we were going to have to take drastic measures to get you two together." Cara replied. James was smirking as Lily blushed.

"Madi, may I talk to you outside for a moment?" Remus asked, getting up from the table.

"Sure Remus, one second." She said, taking one last bite of her muffin and getting up from the table to follow Remus out of the Hall.

"Hey, Cara?" Sirius said.

"Yes?" She replied.

"We should go out some time." He stated.

"Why?"

"Well, all of your friends are dating a Marauder, so why break the cycle?" He said smirking. Though, that smirk did not last long as a whole muffin came flying at his face.

* * *

**Another chapter done…yay! Read and review my lovely little whores…oh before I forget, for all of those who like the Ron/Hermione pairing, go to this link and watch the video…http/ ewfs . sytes . net /videos / edwinmccainillbe . wmv (t****ake out the spaces.)**


	6. Closer

**Sorry this has taken so long for me to write, loves, I moved. Anyways, I apologize if any of you were offended from being called whores…though I didn't mean it as an insult. Well, moving on, this is one of my favorite chapters, there is a naughty word in here too… Oh, I almost forgot…several of you said that you thought that in my previous chapter Lily and James's relationship is moving too fast…well, dearies, when relationships move fast…they usually have more troubles in the future. At least one of you mentioned James sleeping in Lily's bed was moving too fast, well, she had just had a horrible nightmare…wouldn't you want some sexy guy sleeping next to you, too? This chapter is dedicated to Frankito Llama.

* * *

**

_Chapter Six_

_Closer

* * *

_

"Tonight, after dinner, would you like to go on a walk with me around the grounds?" Remus asked.

"I can't, I have to meet Ryan. We are partners for Divination and we have to work on something tonight." Madison explained.

"What about after? Prefects are allowed to stay out until 10." Remus suggested.

"Well, we will probably work until nine, and then I have to do my Potions essay."

"Why does it seem that you spend more time working with him than you do being with me?" Remus asked, curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe some other time?" Madison replied, trying to turn and leave.

"Wait, are you cheating on me?" Remus asked incredulously.

"You've gone mental. I would never cheat on you!" Madison exclaimed.

"Then why are you spending so much time with him, then? Could you be, perhaps, becoming more than just friends with him?" Remus asked loudly, jealousy overwhelming him.

"NO! I don't love him! I LOVE YOU!" Madison shouted right back. Suddenly, all was silent. Remus stared blankly at her and she stood panting slightly from their heated argument.

"You…love me?" Remus asked softly.

"Yes. I do. Can't you tell?" Madison asked, taking a step towards him.

"I guess I just never looked. I'm sorry for yelling." Remus said taking a step towards her. They were now standing directly in front of each other.

"You are forgiven." Madison said softly.

"Good, because I love you, too." Remus said. She did not have time to respond as Remus bent down and kissed her passionately.

"We'll take that walk some other night, then?" Madison asked as she broke away from the kiss.

"Yeah, some other night would be fine." Remus replied.

"I would just blow him off, but the paper is due tomorrow." Madison explained. Remus laughed slightly.

"Alright. Well, we better get to class now." Remus said, putting his arm around her and leading her towards their first class. He muttered something that sounded oddly like _procrastinator_.

* * *

All day, Cara had been thinking about what Sirius had said to her. She did like him. He was fun to hang out with and joke around with; not to mention, he was devilishly handsome. (That was something she refused to let him know, lest risking inflating his ego even more.) Should she go out with him? Did she like him as more than just a friend? She wasn't sure. But, she was sure that Sirius Black was not ready for the type of relationship she was expecting. He was too much of a player. Then again, everyone deserves a chance. These thoughts plagued her mind all day. She had an almost impossible time paying attention in class.

* * *

That night, Madison made her way to the Library to meet Ryan after assuring Remus they would be finished by 8:45.

"Hey, Madison." Ryan said as Madison approached him.

"Hello. Alright, let's get working. We have to be done by 8:45." Madison said as she sat down. Ryan got up and went to get a book. He sat down next to her, instead of across from her like when she had first arrived. "Ryan, no funny business." She said sternly as he moved closer.

"Of course not. Sorry." He said, scooting away.

"So, what were your dreams about last night?" Madison asked, opening the dream interpretation book.

"You and me." Ryan whispered in her ear.

"Pritchard! Stop right now or I will leave and you can do this by your own damn self." Madison said loudly. A bit too loudly as Madame Pince glared at her from the front desk.

"Sorry, it's just that…working with you these past few weeks has gotten me to see the real you." Ryan explained.

"Ryan, I know it may be hard, but we can never be together." Madison said, packing up her things.

"Wait, don't go! I'm sorry. I'll be good. I just have one question." Ryan said.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any feelings for me, at all?" Ryan asked.

"My feelings for you are that of friendship only." Madison said as she sat back down.

"Okay, I understand." Ryan replied. Though, in his mind, he was sure she did like him. All he had to do was coax it out of her.

They continued working in peace. Ryan did not try to hit on Madison any more. By the time 8:45 rolled around, they were putting the finishing touches on their paper. Madison glanced at her watch.

"Oh, I've got to go." Madison said, gathering her books.

"I'll walk you." Ryan offered as he grabbed his books, too.

Remus was walking towards the Library to meet Madison. He was going to walk her back and help her with her Potions essay so they could spend more time together.

"Madison," Ryan began, stopping in the hall, "you really need to stop denying your feelings for me."

"I have feelings of friend ship **only**." Madison replied harshly. She was becoming quite frustrated.

"I don't believe you." Ryan said as he pushed her, gently, up against a wall and kissed her. As luck would have it, Remus just happened to turn the corner at the exact moment when Ryan's lips connected with Madison's. Remus was paralyzed for a split-second before coming back to reality.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" He bellowed. Ryan jumped back and Madison's eyes went wide with horror and filled with tears. Remus felt rage build up in him like never before. His adrenaline began pumping so hard he thought he would explode.

"What is your problem!" Ryan shouted.

"YOU AND MY GIRLFRIEND! Wait…make that ex-girlfriend." Remus shouted, whispering the last part. He turned to leave but an idea came to him. He took three steps, paused, then turned and walked straight up to Ryan. Remus pulled back his fist and slammed it into Ryan's face. He fell to the ground and just laid there. He wasn't going to fight back, even when he felt the metallic taste of his own blood dripping out of his mouth. He felt terrible. He had just destroyed a perfectly good relationship. Madison's sobs and pleas for Remus to come back were not helping matters. Ryan realized he had to do something. He looked up just in time to see Remus turning a corner. He jumped up and ran after him.

"Lupin! LUPIN!" Ryan shouted. Remus stopped dead in his tracks as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Slowly, he turned around and Ryan felt his heart sink even more. Remus was crying.

"What do you want, Pritchard?" Remus asked, trying to compose himself.

"Do not take this out on Madison. She told me time and time again that she only liked me as a friend and I kept pushing her. I kissed her. She did not kiss me back, nor did she positively acknowledge any of the passes I gave her. Please, hit me again if you want because at least you will be hurting the person that deserves it. Don't take this out on Madi." Ryan explained.

Remus raised his fist and seriously contemplated punching his face in, but suddenly, felt void of strength. Instead, he collapsed on the floor and held his head in his hands. Openly he wept. He didn't care. He didn't even give Madison a chance. And now it was over. Ryan left him in peace and went to go find Madison. She had already returned to the Common Room and locked herself in her room. Slowly, Remus regained enough strength to carry himself to his dorm. He spoke to no one and shut himself up in his room as well. Madison and Remus both cried themselves to sleep. Their friends did not pester them, but they knew something was wrong. How could they not?

The next morning, the Marauders somehow managed to drag Remus out of bed, despite his protests. The girls were not so lucky. Madison refused to move so they let her stay in her room. They were late and she needed to be alone. Remus just managed to make it to lessons. He had no emotion and did not speak a word. Their friends had no idea what to do. They tried talking to them, but got no responses.

That night, Madison could not sleep. She tossed and turned, but Remus's furious face kept invading her mind. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She silently crept out of her room and into the Common Room. She went up the staircase to the boy's dorm without a sound. She found his room and opened the door. She saw a boy sitting up reading. His eyes darted to the door.

"Madison, what are you doing here? I don't know what is going on, but Moony is hurting." Sirius said.

"I know. I've come to fix it. Just tell me which bed is his." Madison replied.

"That one." Sirius said as he pointed it out. Slowly, Madison made her way to the bed. She thought she heard someone crying from within. She pulled back the curtains and saw Remus lying there with tears leaking out of his closed eyes.

"Remus." Madison said softly. His eyes flew open and the second she looked into them, tears began rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed. Remus pulled her down onto his bed and shut the curtains. He put a silencing charm on them and turned back to Madison. "I never meant to hurt you…" She trailed off as she choked on her sobs.

"It's okay." Remus said, comfortingly, though his tears were also threatening to fall. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into him. He felt so guilty.

"I don't want to lose you. I told him not to try anything. I told him over and over!" She cried. Remus pulled back and lifter her chin with his finger, bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"After I punched him, Ryan came to find me. He explained everything." Remus explained.

"He did?" Madison asked. Remus nodded. "Did you believe him?"

"Yes, I realized you would never do that to me. I also saw the guilt in his eyes when he approached me. I trust you, Madison. I was so scared I had ruined everything from just jumping to conclusions. I thought you would never forgive me." Remus said, looking straight into her eyes.

"And I was so scared that you would hate me. I'm so sorry Remus." She said, embracing him once more.

"Just answer me one question." Remus said.

"Anything."

"When he kissed you, did you feel anything?"

"Yes." Madison began. Remus felt his heart sink. "I felt regret for hurting the one I love."

"So, you still love me?"

"Of course! I would always love you. Even if you were…I don't know…a werewolf!" Madison said, though she knew not the truth behind what she said. Remus just smiled and kissed her full on the lips. He broke away to ask her something.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" He asked.

"Of course." Madison replied as she slipped in between the covers. Remus kissed her forehead as she lay down next to him.

"I love you, Madi." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." She replied, kissing him one last time before sleep took them away.

* * *

**Wow…I typed that one really fast…like…2 hours. Well, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I loved and hated writing this chapter. The updates will soon be back to one a week. Just so you know, this is the most frequent I have ever put out chapters…or should I say the most consistent. Be glad. Well, please review my little review who…ladies and gentlemen of the night.**


	7. Happy Endings, Not!

**Hello again, I felt like updating. Of course, there is no way this will be done within the night again. I like this chapter, too, come to think of it. Just a note…this chapter, well, part of it, got deleted so…that is why it took so long…stupid Windows whores. This chapter is co-dedicated to wacky-tarz because I stole a vague idea from her…with her permission, of course. It is also dedicated to Lord Byron and the Bunny Who Got Stuck In The Red Dress.

* * *

**

_Chapter Seven_

_Happy Endings…NOT!

* * *

_

"Aww…how cute. They look so peaceful." Sirius said as he poked his head between the curtains on Remus's bed. He saw Madison sleeping on her side with Remus's arm thrown loosely over her. Slowly, Remus opened his eyes.

"Padfoot…get out! I'll be ready soon." Remus hissed, trying not to wake up Madison.

"I see you and Madison made up last night…way to go." Sirius said, clapping Remus on the shoulder.

"Padfoot! Nothing happened last night. Now shut up or you might wake her." Remus growled.

"Alright, it's only 6:45 anyway. Take your time." Sirius said while closing the curtains. Remus glanced down at Madison's sleeping form.

"Madi…Madi, it's time to get up." Remus said softly in her ear. She stirred slightly, turning over to face him. "Madison…Madison please wake-up." Remus said a bit more loudly. Madison's eyes fluttered open to see Remus's pale blue ones staring right back at her. "Good morning, Madi." Remus said as he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning to you, too." Madison said as she kissed him on the lips. "What time is it?"

"About ten 'til seven." Remus said, sitting up.

"Do we have to?" Madison asked pulling the covers up around her head.

"Yes! You missed yesterday! Come on, please?" Remus said as he began to tickle her. She laughed and squealed. Madison begged for him to stop while laughing.

"OY! Enough of the kinky sex games already!" Sirius shouted at them.

"Shut up!" Remus shouted. Madison took this break in concentration to grab Remus's head and pull him down to her lips. Eventually they broke away and Madison got out of bed. The room was empty so she quickly sprinted back to her room.

"Where were you last night? I was so worried…why are you smiling!" Cara demanded when Madison walked into the room. Madison explained the whole story. "Wow…that is a sweet guy. Well, on a different note…I think I am falling for someone." Cara said softly.

"Who?" Madison asked eagerly.

Cara muttered something inaudible.

"Excuse me?" Madison asked.

"Sirius." Cara said softly.

"You're joking!" Madison called over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom. She turned on the shower, undressed, and stepped in. When she was done, she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out to find Cara sitting on a sink waiting for her.

"I don't know why I like him, but I am just drawn to him. He is so fun and carefree. And, I haven't seen him with any bimbos lately." Cara explained as Madison got ready. Cara was already dressed.

"He does seem to have change, I suppose. Did you two have fun on your date?" Madison called through the door as she got dressed.

"It wasn't a date, but yes. I had a blast. Not to mention he's a damn good Quidditch player." Cara said.

"Don't you mean damn good looking?" Madison asked, smirking.

"Well, that too." Cara replied as she and Madison made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast around 7:30. The Marauders and Lily were already down there eating. Madison sat down next to Remus and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I must say I am glad to see that the two of you have worked things out." Lily said to Remus and Madison.

"Apparently they worked things out last night." Sirius said suggestively. Madison blushed furiously.

"Nothing happened, Padfoot. We just talked." Remus explained.

"So that's what they're calling it these days?" Sirius said, looking thoughtful.

"Shut up!" Remus said quite loudly.

"Nothing happened." Madison said softly.

"Alright. We believe you." Lily replied.

"Prongs, when is the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Sirius asked, changing the subject.

"A week from Saturday. That reminds me, Quidditch practice tonight and tomorrow so we can prepare for Saturday's game. We play the Slytherin scum." James answered.0

"Cara, would you like to go on an official date with me then?" Sirius asked.

"One condition. You can not touch another girl from now until our date." Cara replied.

"Sorry Prongs, I won't be able to go to our late night rendezvous' anymore." Sirius replied, feigning heartache.

"Shut up you arse." James said, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Cara, it's a deal." Sirius said, holding out his hand. Cara shook his hand and smiled. At this most opportune moment, Anna Byron, leader of the 'Sirius Black' branch of the Marauder Fan Club walked up.

"Hey Sirius. Good luck on your game Saturday." She said, batting her eyelashes.

"Thanks."

"Are you going to Hogsmeade with anyone?" Anna asked.

"Yes. I'm taking Cara."

"Why don't you ditch her and go with me?

"Excuse me! I'm right here you know." Cara said coldly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Anna said snobbishly.

"Then take off the bloody Engorgement charm on your chest. It looks as fake as student's attention span in History of Magic." Cara replied.

"These are real!" Anna protested.

"Yeah…right…the fact that they doubled in size from 10 minutes ago is completely normal I suppose. Sod off, bitch." Cara said, turning around. "Ow!" She cried as she felt Anna tug sharply on her hair. Sirius was up like a flash with his wand pointed at Anna's throat.

"If you **ever** hurt her again, I will not kill you. I will, however, make you wish you were dead and beg for me to kill you." Sirius said through gritted teeth. Anna gulped then turned to leave. She glanced at the hairs in her hand.

'_All will be right with the world and Sirius will be with me. He will be mine and not that filthy half-blood's. The potion will be ready tonight. Tonight the plan unfolds.' _She had been planning this since September when Sirius first showed interest on the train for Cara. Anna made her way to class where she began to make the final preparations. The potion would be ready at seven.

That night, Cara was working in the library after Quidditch Practice while Sirius was in the Common Room. In his hand was a note. He was just about to leave when he glanced at the parchment one last time to be sure of its instructions.

_Sirius-_

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 7:30_

_-Cara_

He got up and left the Common Room and made his way to the Astronomy Tower. Anna was waiting there, taking on the appearance of Cara. She had thirty minutes left of her new identity. She was about to go check on him when he walked through the door.

"Hello Sirius." She said seductively, imitating Cara's voice.

"Hey. What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just realized I couldn't wait until Hogsmeade." 'Cara' said as she walked up to Sirius.

"Oh really?" Sirius asked, bringing his head down to hers.

"Yes." She said as she pressed her lips to his. He maneuvered her over to the couch and fell upon it, never breaking the kiss. Anna smiled. She knew any minute she would begin to change back and Cara would arrive. She was shaken out of the thought as Sirius began to slip his hand under her shirt. Cara sat alone in the Library glancing at the note in her hand.

_Cara-_

_There is something really important I need to talk to you about. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 8._

_-Sirius_

Cara was nervous because she feared she could really be falling for Sirius. She was afraid she may not be able to wait until next Saturday to snog him. She was supposed to meet him in ten minutes so she began the long journey to the Astronomy tower, the number one make out spot for Hogwarts.

Sirius was so into the snog session that he didn't notice 'Cara's appearance changing, slowly becoming more and more like Anna's. When the clock struck eight, she was back to her normal form. Again with the opportune moments, Cara walked through the door at this very moment. She caught sight of the two of them snogging on the couch and felt her blood boil.

"BLACK!" She roared. Sirius's head shot up when he realized who had had been kissing and was mortified.

"Cara! I didn't…she…" He was cut off as Cara slapped him. She slapped him with such force his lip began to bleed.

"YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE! YOU VILE SCUM SUCKING DICK-HEAD!" Cara roared as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Cara please! Let me explain!" Sirius cried.

"NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU! YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! We can NEVER be together!" Cara screamed as she ran out of the Astronomy Tower. Sirius was heartbroken. Did she say that she almost fell in…love? Yes she did. And now it was all ruined. All because of Anna. Anna…suddenly Sirius was filled with rage. He rounded on Anna with such fury in his eyes that Anna felt her blood run cold.

"What have you done?" He said dangerously.

"What have _I _done? Nothing." Anna replied innocently.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He roared. "YOU KNEW I DIDN'T WANT YOU! YOU KNEW! THERE WAS NEVER A POSSIBILITY FOR US! AND NOW YOU MAY VERY WELL HAVE DESTROYED THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME!" Sirius screamed as he approached her. "You better be thanking your lucky stars that you're a girl. I don't hit girls…but if you don't find a way to fix this, you will get what's coming to you." Sirius whispered fiercely as he stormed out of the Astronomy Tower. Anna just sat there, stunned. Sirius was furious and it was all because of her. Sirius was right, she should be happy that he was happy. But, she couldn't confront Cara. Cara would kill her.

* * *

The next day Cara was snappy with everyone and Sirius was a zombie. Lily and James were reminded of Madison and Remus. That night at Quidditch, Cara was flying with such fury she knocked the wind out of the Seeker when she flew directly into him. Sirius was in a daze. He was in such a daze that he did not see the bludger hurtling towards his head. He did not hear James's shouts for him to pay attention. All he could see was Cara's face light up with horror before all went black.

Sirius's limp body lay in the Hospital Wing that evening. Everyone had left, except one person. That person sat by his bed since the accident and cried. Said person felt like they were the reason Sirius was hurt. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps filled the Hospital Wing. It was late so said person was afraid it could be a teacher.

"Hello, Richardson." Said Anna Byron as she walked up to Cara.

"Go away." Cara said, wiping her eyes.

"You really do care for him, don't you?" Anna asked.

"Go away!" Cara said more forcefully.

"No. You need to know what happened. Sirius didn't cheat on you. I used Polyjuice Potion to make myself look like you. He thought he was kissing you. He kissed me…you with so much passion. He loves you Cara. I just wish I had seen it sooner. But I am sorry. At least now you know the truth." Anna explained. Then, she got up and walked away as Cara broke down and cried even when she thought no more tears would come.

The next morning, Madame Pomfrey woke Cara up. She informed Cara that the game had been postponed. Cara thanked her, but did not return to her dorm. She stayed by Sirius's side. All day Saturday, she never left his side longer than five minutes and that was only to use the restroom. Lily and Madison brought food up to her. They begged Cara to get out of the Hospital Wing for some air, but she wouldn't. She couldn't. She loved him. Cara loved Sirius, she just wasn't sure if she was _in_ love.

That night, Cara had just begun to doze off, her hand around his. Sirius began to regain consciousness when he noticed a soft hand in his. He rubbed his thumb over the back of this hand. Cara was awoken by this movement. She sat up in a daze then realized what was going on.

"Sirius?" Cara asked softly. Sirius's eyes fluttered open.

"Cara?" Sirius asked sitting up slowly. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated me." He said gently.

"I'm sorry. I felt horrible after your accident." She began.

"What accident? Where am I?" Sirius asked as he looked around.

"You got hit on the head with a bludger on Friday. It's Saturday night. You are in the Hospital Wing. Don't worry, they postponed the game." Cara explained.

"Oh…wow." Sirius said, laying back down.

"Anna came by on Friday. She told me what really happened." Cara said, turning away from him.

"She came here? So, are you still mad at me?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. She said that when you kissed her, thinking she was me, she could feel your emotions. One in particular."

"Which one?" Sirius asked.

"Love. She said that she could tell that you loved me."

"I do." Sirius said, sitting up again. "I do love you."

"But are you _in_ love with me?" Cara asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I am at the moment, but I could fall in love with you. I want to fall in love with you. I just need to get to know you better." Sirius said.

"Good answer." Cara said softly.

"When I was kissing…uh…you I guess, I didn't want to shag you." Sirius began.

"Gee, thanks." Cara said sarcastically.

"I didn't want to shag you because for the first time, I wanted to just hold you. Not snog, not shag, just hold you. I love you." Sirius explained as Cara leaned in and kissed him. She could feel the love and passion Anna told her about. "Stay with me tonight." Sirius whispered as he pulled away.

"I want to, but I've been in this chair for the past two days and it's not the most comfortable chair in all of England." Cara explained. Sirius turned on his side and scooted over.

"That's why you will sleep next to me." Sirius said as Cara climbed in next to him, fully clothed. "Good night, Cara." Sirius said as he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Good night, Sirius."

* * *

**Wow…it's over…YAY! Well, the chapter is over, not the story…school is over though. That's nice…just like the party I went to this afternoon…despite having mud smooshed IN MY HAIR! –Mutters darkly-. Well, read and review…and I apologize again for the looooooong gap in updates.**


	8. Luna's Curse

**Hello again. I love this chapter. Wait…haven't I said that about the last 3 chapters? Oh well…I love this chapter. Umm…this chapter is dedicated to…to…the moon. Yes, this chapter is dedicated to the moon.

* * *

**

_Chapter Eight_

_Luna's Curse

* * *

_

The next morning, Madame Pomfrey came in to wake Cara. Poppy threatened to give Cara a detention, but they both knew it was an empty threat. On Thursday, Sirius was released and he and Cara went to Hogsmeade together that Saturday. Then, one night in the Common Room, a perfect relationship hit a rocky point.

"Hey, Remus?" Madison asked as she worked on an essay.

"Yeah?" Remus replied tiredly. The full moon was the next day.

"Would you like to take that walk tomorrow night?" Madison asked, remembering the walk Remus planned nearly three weeks ago.

"No, sorry. I…have to visit my mother. She's ill." Remus said quickly.

"I thought she was sick last month." Madison said, setting her quill down.

"She was…she's…sick again." Remus said, hoping she would buy it. Madison noticed this.

"What are you hiding from me?" She asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all…how long is your essay?" He said, changing the subject.

"Remus! Don't lie to me." Madison demanded.

"I can't tell you…"

"You mean you can't _trust_ me." Madison replied coldly.

"No, Madi. It's not that…I just can't tell you!"

"I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me, Remus. We are over." Madison said coldly as she stood up and made the way up to her room. Remus put his head in his hands and didn't try to stop her. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell her about his disease. Remus pulled himself off the couch and ran up the stairs to his dorm.

"Padfoot!" Remus called as he entered his room.

"Yeah Moony?" Sirius asked as he pulled the curtains back on his bed. A book was resting in his lap.

"Get Prongs." Remus said shortly. Sirius pulled the mirror off of his bedside table and called James's name into it.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"I have to tell Madi about Moony." Remus said.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

"She needs to know. They all need to know." James said.

"Well, I have to tell Madison now or things will be beyond repair. She thinks I don't trust her." Remus replied.

"We'll talk to the girls tomorrow morning, okay?" James asked.

"Alright. We can trust them…I hope." Sirius said as he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"But how can I get Madison back? I can't just walk up the stairs." Remus said as James's face disappeared.

"Right. You can't_ walk_…but you can _fly_." Sirius said as he pulled his broom out from under his bed.

"Thanks mate. Wait…how did you…never mind. I don't _want_ to know." Remus said as he took off.

"Remus! You've got a dirty mind!" Sirius called as Remus shut the door. Remus got to the bottom of the girls' staircase and mounted the broom. He gently glided up the stairs until he came to her room. He opened the door and gracefully landed. He saw the back of Madison's head and walked over to her bed.

"Madison, we need to talk." Remus said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"About what?" She asked coldly as she sat up in her bed.

"About my secret." He replied as he put silencing charms around her bed.

"Well, go on." She said, staring blankly at him.

"This is hard for me to get out. And I need you to promise me that you won't tell a soul."

"I promise."

"I'm a monster. I am a cruel vicious monster." Remus began.

"No you're not! You are one of the most kind-hearted souls I have ever met."

"No! When I was a young boy, I was playing outside after dark one night and I was bitten." Madison gasped and Remus continued. "It was a full moon and I was bitten by a werewolf." Remus explained as Madison's eyes went wide.

"So…you mean to tell me that…you are a…" Madison choked, unable to finish her thoughts.

"Yes. I am a werewolf." Remus finished. Madison raised her hand and Remus flinched, expecting her to slap him. When he opened his eyes, he saw her hand over her mouth and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry for being so rude earlier." She whispered.

"Don't be. You didn't know." Remus said softly, he was scared to touch her, afraid she would hit him. "Do things have to change between us?"

"Well, they can't stay the same. But maybe they don't have to change for the worst. Have you ever attacked anyone?"

"No."

"Are you ever a direct threat to me or other humans?"

"No."

"Are you the same Remus I fell in love with?"

"Yes."

"Then things can change for the better." Madison said softly as she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. After a few minutes, he pulled away.

"There is more, but it is not my secret to tell. All will be revealed tomorrow morning before breakfast."

"Alright." Madison answered, kissing him again. "Sleep with me tonight?" Madison asked.

"Okay, hold on." Remus said as he stepped out of the bed and took off all of his clothes with the exception of a t-shirt and boxers. Madison was already in her nightclothes. He slipped back into the covers and wrapped his arms around Madison. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He replied, kissing her temple and closing his eyes as well.

* * *

The next morning, Remus woke up and got dressed after kissing Madison goodbye. The Marauders had decided to meet in the Head's Dorm at 7:30. Shortly after 7:30, Cara and Peter entered and they were ready to begin.

"First things first, we need you to promise you shall not tell a soul, because we need to explain to you why we are the Marauders." James began. "Today you will find the meaning behind our nicknames. Of course, three of them make sense, you need to know what the most important one is…Moony." James said as Remus stood up to tell his tale.

"When I was a young boy, I loved to play outside under the stars. One night, on a full moon, a werewolf by the name of Greyback came to our house to seek revenge against my parents. He saw me playing outside and he attacked me. Because of him, every full moon, I become a monster. I become a werewolf." Remus explained. Cara seemed shocked but not Lily.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Lily said, excitedly.

"I figured someone would have discovered my secret without me telling them." Remus said, smiling slightly. "Cara?"

"You…I mean…wow. But, where do the other Marauders come in?" Cara asked.

"Well, during our second year, we figured out Moony's 'furry little problem'." Sirius explained. "And we couldn't abandon him. Plus, werewolves are only dangerous to _humans_."

"By our fifth year, we had perfected it." Peter interjected.

"Every full moon, Sirius, Peter, and myself transform as well. We are all illegal Animagi." James finished. All three girls had looks of shock on their faces.

"As Padfoot, I become a dog." Sirius said as he transformed. Cara gasped.

"As Prongs, I become a stag." James said as he transformed. Lily jumped back.

"And as Wormtail, I become a rat." Peter said as he transformed. Madison laughed.

"They did all this…for me." Remus explained, looking at the three animals in front of him.

Cara slowly put her hand out towards the dog. Padfoot took a step towards her and licked her hand. She laughed slightly and then began rubbing the dog behind the ears. Prongs came up to Lily and nudged her cheek. Lily stared into the stag's eyes and saw James's eyes staring back at her. She ran her hand over the stag's head and smiled. Remus wrapped his arms around Madison.

"We better get to class." Remus said as the Marauders changed back. They all gathered their things and headed straight to the dungeons for their first class, Potions.

"Where do you go? On the full moon, I mean." Madison asked.

"You know the Whomping Willow? Well, there is a hole that leads to a tunnel. The Willow will not let you into the hole unless you find a way to freeze it. There is a not by the hole, if you press it, it opens. If you follow the tunnel, you come out in the Shrieking Shack." Remus answered.

"But I thought the Shrieking Shack was haunted." Madison replied

"By me and me alone." Remus whispered in her ear.

"Okay." Madison said, looking thoughtful.

"Don't you dare come tonight. Don't put yourself in Moony's way." Remus said firmly.

"I wasn't going to. I just wanted to know." Madison said as she entered Slughorn's class.

* * *

The Marauders always headed out at eight o'clock every month. It was seven-thirty when James was leaving his room. Lily was sitting on the couch doing some homework.

"Well, I'm off. I should be back by breakfast, maybe earlier." James said as Lily got up and gave him a hug.

"Be careful." She said, kissing him lightly.

"Don't worry, I will." James said as he turned to leave. It was now or never. Lily had no choice. If she didn't do this one thing, she would die…well, not literally.

"I love you." Lily called to him. James stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to her. His eyes were wide and unblinking and his mouth was hanging open. Lily couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. She was soon silenced as James came to her and pressed his lips against hers while lifting her and twirling her around.

"Lily, I love you so much." He said, breaking away but not setting her down.

"I know. When I saw you as a stag, I knew I was in love. I don't know how, I just knew." Lily said. He squeezed her again.

"I'll be back before you wake up. I promise." James said as he set her down. He kissed her cheek and left. Lily sighed and sat back down to continue her homework.

Around four in the morning, James dragged himself through the Portrait Hole. He didn't have the energy to make it to his room so he went to Lily's. He took off his clothes, with the exception of a shirt and boxers. Lily was a light sleeper and did not notice James crawling into bed with her until she woke up that morning. When she woke up at 6, she was a bit surprised to find her boyfriend sleeping so peacefully next to her. James had a free period first so Lily let him sleep in. He was very thankful for that.

* * *

Remus lay sore and exhausted in the Shrieking Shack. He had a blanket around his waist as he lay on one of the ton beds. Other than the blanket, he was nude. It was always like this. He didn't want to tear his clothes so he would remove them and put them in a drawer. After the transformation, James and Sirius would carry him to a bed and make sure he was alright. Usually, Madame Pomfrey would come to check on him after lunch. He was in a state of semi-consciousness when he felt someone dabbing a warm liquid on his wounds. He assumed it was Madame Pomfrey until he felt someone softly kiss his forehead. Then, he felt droplets on his forehead, he knew they were tears. Remus opened his eyes to see Madison sitting on the bed, next to him, dabbing his wounds with a mixture out of a bowl. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and swallowed.

"Madi." He choked out. She looked up at him and smiled weakly, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, you're awake." She said softly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Remus asked.

"I have a free period next, and it's lunch." Madison explained, still dabbing his wounds.

"Oh. What is that stuff?" Remus asked, noting the bowl of liquid.

"Essence of Murtlap." Madison said, moving the cloth and bowl to the floor. "How did it go last night?" She asked, turning back to him.

"Just fine…or as fine as it gets. The Marauders came about eight-thirty, I think, it was just after my transformation. They left about three-thirty. I've been asleep ever since." Remus said, sitting up slightly.

"That's good." Madison said as tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Why are you crying?" Remus asked, sitting up fully.

"I hate this." She said, putting her head in her hands. Remus assumed she hated that he was a monster.

"I understand. I was afraid to tell you because of this, but at least you told me." Remus said, solemnly.

"NO! It's not that!" Madison cried. "I just hate seeing you in pain."

"Oh. I hate to put you through this." Remus said, sincerely.

"Don't you dare blame yourself. I'm just being stupid." Madison said.

"You are not stupid. You are brilliant and I love you." Remus said as he leaned forward and kissed her. Madison leaned forward until Remus was lying down so he wouldn't strain himself. Finally, she broke away.

"I love you, too." She said softly.

"I think I am ready to go back to school. It's class time so I shouldn't be stopped." Remus said.

"Alright, I'll help you." Madison said, standing up.

"Uh, Madi. In case you haven't noticed, I have no clothes on." Remus said, shyly. Madison blushed furiously.

"Oh…yeah…I'll just wait outside." Madison said as she quickly turned to leave.

"Could you hand me my clothes? They're in the drawer." Remus asked. Madison opened the drawer and got out a sweater, a pair of khaki pants, and boxers. She blushed again and left the room.

When he was finished getting dressed, he limped overt to the door. Madison turned as he entered the hall and he wrapped his arm around her. He tightened his grip on her shoulders partly out of affection, and partly for support. She wrapped her arm around his waist and slowly led him through the house and into the tunnel. James had loaned Madison his cloak and she used that to get him to the Hospital Wing undiscovered.

Madame Pomfrey was a bit surprised to see Remus walking in. Madison had actually asked Madame Pomfrey to go to Remus instead of her. Poppy had given her the Murtlap essence. Remus laid down on a bed as Madame Pomfrey checked him as usual. By the time she was done, Madi's free period was nearly over so she kissed Remus good bye and left for her class.

Remus smiled as she left and laid his head down and closed his eyes. He was happy. For the first time in years, he was truly happy. He did not think of the future. The future was scary. The real world was scary. He thought only of his life at that very moment in Hogwarts. He laid there purposely in blissful ignorance.

* * *

**Well, there is another chapter. I hope all of you take the time to read my newest one-shot, Civil Blood. Please, read and review both. I love you all. REVIEW OR DIE!**


	9. How About Some Quidditch?

**Insomnia. Bad for me, but good for my readers. It's late…I can't sleep…so here's chapter 9. Oh…this chapter is dedicated to Nik…my new friend with the sexy British accent.

* * *

**

_Chapter 9_

_How About Some Quidditch?

* * *

_

Death Eater attacks became more and more frequent. An attack a day, it seemed. The entire school was slowly slipping into a state of perpetual depression. Four times in two months, students had lost both parents. Many more lost relatives and family friends. Every house had seen tragedy. Even the Slytherin household, though for different reason. Certain Slytherins lost their parents to Aurors or Azkaban. A dark cloud hung over the castle that week in November. Yes, it was already November, near the end even. Not much had happened, except the attacks. James and Lily were happy, Cara and Sirius were happy, Madison and Remus were happy, and Peter was…well no one cared much about him anyway.

It was a Friday night when James and Lily were sitting in the Head Common Room. Gryffindor played Ravenclaw the next morning, meaning James, Cara, and Sirius would have a shot at Ravenclaw's Keeper, Ryan Pritchard. All three of them remembered what Remus and Madison went through. James had just received the evening edition of the _Daily Prophet. _More attacks. This time an entire family had been murdered. The father, the mother and the two young children. There was a third child, a second year Hufflepuff. A twelve year old girl was now an orphan. Lily felt tears in her eyes as she read the article. Surprisingly, James had tears in his eyes. He wanted to stop the madman behind the murders. He didn't care what it took but he wanted it stopped. He had to protect Lily when they left Hogwarts.

"Lily?" James began.

"Yes?" She said, setting the paper down.

"I have an idea I want to run by you." James said.

"Okay, what is it?" Lily replied, becoming interested.

"Well, seeing as we have had all these attacks lately, I thought we should do something special to lighten everyone's spirits." James said.

"Like what?"

"A dance. The Saturday before everyone leaves fro Christmas. That will give them Sunday to pack and they will have next Saturday to go shopping. I already have a band lined up and I proposed the idea to Dumbledore." James explained. Lily just sat there with a stunned expression on her face.

"Wow…James, that's amazing. Did you think of that by yourself?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. I wanted something special for my last year. My best year if you ask me." James replied, putting his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Why is it the best year?" Lily asked, laying her head on his shoulder. James kissed her forehead.

"Because of you." James said softly in her ear. Lily smiled and looked up at him. "I love you, Lily."

"I love you, too, James."

"What are you doing this Christmas?" James asked.

"I don't know, my sister is getting married to an oaf named Vermin, excuse me, Vernon Dursley. I was invited, but I wouldn't be welcomed by my sister so I doubt I'll go." Lily said bitterly.

"I owled my parents and they have agreed to let all the Marauders come to our house for Christmas." James said.

"Good. I'm sure you four will have fun." Lily said, sadly.

"I included you, Cara, and Madison in my letter and I consider the three of you Marauders. You know our secrets, you snog us, and we love you. Everyone else has already agreed and gotten permission. Plus, it wouldn't be the same without you."

"Well, I don't know…" Lily said, looking thoughtful.

"I have already owled your parents and they said that it was fine and that I was a nice young man." James said, puffing out his chest and looking proud.

"I'm not sure…" She said, unsurely.

"Please? Pretty, pretty, pretty please?" James asked sticking his bottom lip out and giving the puppy dog face. Lily leaned over and kissed him.

"Alright. I'd love to." Lily said. "You actually owled my parents?"

"Yes, I got the letter at breakfast. Read it." James said, handing her a piece of parchment. She opened it up and read:

_Dear James, _

_We were surprised when we received a letter from Lily's boyfriend, but nonetheless, we respect that you asked our permission yourself. You seem like quite a catch. If Lily agrees to it, we will allow her to go. We are so happy Lily found someone like you._

_Sincerely,_

_Rose and Joseph Evans_

"Wow. They are right." Lily said as she folded up the letter.

"About what?" James asked.

"You are quite a catch. I wonder why I didn't see it before…" Lily said, trailing off.

"Because I was an egotistical arsehole." James said simply, kissing her cheek.

"Ah, that's right." Lily laughed as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "You better get to bed. You play Ravenclaw in the morning." Lily said, standing up.

"Right you are. Will you join me?" James asked, also standing up.

"Why not." Lily said as she made her way towards her room. "Let me get ready and I'll be in there in a moment."

"Alright." James replied, going to his room to also get ready.

Shortly after, Lily entered James's room and slipped into the covers next to him. They said their goodnights, followed by a goodnight kiss. The goodnight kiss turned into a goodnight snog. If sleep had not overcome the two, the goodnight snog may very well have become a goodnight shag.

* * *

The game started at noon. James woke up at six-thirty, as was custom for game days. The team ate a hearty breakfast before going to the locker room for pep-talks, play reviews, and the ever-popular pacing by the captain, a.k.a. James.

At five 'til noon, the players formed two lines and made their way to the entrance of the stadium. The doors opened and the players flew out as Remus announced the players. Since Remus was sick all the time, he was not on the team. But, he loved Quidditch so much that he was the announcer at all the games.

"And for Gryffindor, Keeper-Jake Bell, Beaters-Sirius Black and Lela Tybill. Seeker-Trent Nicholson. Chasers-Cara Richardson, Madison Cooper, and the final Chaser and Captain, James Potter!" Remus announced. The crowd cheered loudly for the Lions.

"And for Ravenclaw, Keeper and Captain-Ryan Pritchard. Beaters-Frank Edwards and William Durnt. Seeker-Erica Ramone. Chasers- Geoffrey Casil, Adam Douglas, and Stella Poe." Remus said, with a tad less enthusiasm. The Ravenclaws cheered.

"Madame Hooch steps onto the Pitch" Came Remus's voice as Madame Hooch looked up at the circle of blue and red.

"Captains shake hands!" Madame Hooch said as James and Ryan flew towards each other and shook hands. "Good luck. I want a nice, clean game." She said as she opened the crate.

"The Bludgers are out, followed by the Golden Snitch. Madame Hooch tosses the Quaffle and the game has begun! Gryffindor takes possession. Richardson has the Quaffle, she passes to Potter, who passes to Madison…I mean Cooper. Cooper fakes a pass to Potter but hurls it at Pritchard! Gryffindor scores! That's my girl!" Remus shouted as Madi scored the first goal. Madison smiled up at him and then turned her attention back to the game.

It was a very close game. After ten minutes, the score was twenty to forty, with Gryffindor in the lead. Durnt hit a bludger at Jake Bell. Before he could react, Jake was hit and fell to the ground. Ravenclaw took this opportunity to try to score as many goals as possible. Ryan was a better Keeper than James remembered. Soon, Ravenclaw was in the lead, one-hundred and thirty to sixty.

"NICHOLSON! YOU BETTER CATCH THAT BLOODY SNITCH SOON!" James shouted at the Seeker. Trent could only do so much.

Suddenly, a tiny gold speck caught James's eye. He whistled loudly and Trent looked over just in time to see the Snitch streaking past James's head. Erica Ramone, the Ravenclaw Seeker just happened to look over at James's whistle. She rushed after Trent but he had a head start. Sirius noticed Ryan's distraction and hit a bludger towards him. It hit him square in the stomach. He doubled over and flew down to the ground as the Seekers raced after the tiny golden ball.

Trent's fingers were just inches from the Snitch when it took a sudden nose dive towards the ground. He dove with it, Erica not far behind him.

"SO CLOSE! Nicholson is getting closer, and closer, unfortunately…I mean…so is Ramone. They're both headed straight down. They better catch the damn thing quick or they're going to hit the ground! What the hell? Nicholson is pulling up…wait! HE'S GOT IT! HE'S GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Remus shouted, jumping up and down in the Teachers' box.

"AFTER PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!" James shouted as Gryffindor ran onto the Pitch and the players landed. The Gryffindors followed the team up to the Common Room in a flurry of cheers and congratulations. When they entered Gryffindor Tower, there was a multitude of sweets and drinks. Where it came from, no one knew. All they did know, was that one Marauder was conspicuously absent from the game.

After fighting his way through the crowd, Remus caught up with Madison and kissed her fully on the lips. Cara and Sirius had walked up from the Pitch together, arm in arm. Lily had run to James on the trek up to the Tower. Sometime in the celebration, music began playing. No one knew how and no one cared. Remus and Madison were dancing. Lily and James were mingling. Sirius and Cara were in the middle of a delightful snogging session when Sirius pulled away.

"Come with me." He said as he led her over to the stairs leading up to the boys' dorms. She followed him smiling. He opened the door to his room. Sirius rounded on Cara and began kissing her fiercely. She was pushed up against the door, closing it. Cara kissed him back with the same intensity. They somehow landed on Sirius's bed with their lips still locked. Sirius rolled over so he was on top. His hands began to slide up under Cara's shirt. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair. He began to remove her shirt when suddenly she came to her senses. She sat up abruptly and Sirius fell over.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, sitting up.

"I'm not ready yet." Cara said.

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to sleep with you." Cara explained.

"We already did." Sirius said, smirking as he referred to the night in the Hospital Wing.

"You know what I mean!" Cara said, hitting his shoulder.

"I know, I know." Sirius said, winking.

"Look. I understand you've shagged half the female population…" Cara began but Sirius cut her off.

"What! I haven't shagged half the female population. I've only had sex with two girls. I'm not a man-whore." Sirius tried to explain.

"Two? But…"

"Girls lie. Now, I may have snogged half the female population. But the two girls I had sex with, I dated faithfully for over two months. The first girl was when I was in fifth year and the other was last year. I started snogging around third year. I felt a real connection with the two I slept with but that was nothing compared to what I feel for you. I am willing to wait for you. Do you know why?"

"No."

"Because I love you. I love you more than anything. We don't have to have sex. I'd like to someday, but we don't have to anytime soon." Sirius said while softly kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too." Cara said softly, kissing him on the lips.

"Will you sleep next to me tonight?" Sirius asked.

"I have no pajamas up here." Cara protested. Sirius reached into his trunk and pulled out a clean t-shirt and boxers.

"You can wear these. I'll step out so you can change." Sirius said as he got off the bed.

"Alright." Cara said as Sirius closed the curtains. She changed into Sirius's clothes and slipped in between the covers. Shortly after, Sirius slipped in next to her and they fell asleep listening to the sounds of celebration downstairs.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know…but hey…that was one fast update, eh? Well…I'll start chapter ten in the morning…good night all! Oh yeah…Read and Review!**


	10. Blissful Ignorance

**Hello…my finger hurts…really badly…but that won't keep me from typing because I love you all…yeah. This chapter is a good one…because it gives Hufflepuffs something to be proud of. This chapter is dedicated to…John Belushi and Animal House.

* * *

**

_Chapter Ten_

_Blissful Ignorance

* * *

_

Towards the beginning of December, the school was buzzing with anticipation. It was the Saturday before the big dance so everyone was in Hogsmeade. Some were on dates, some were buying new dress robes, and some were buying sheets to make togas out of for the Hufflepuff party that night. Hufflepuff was throwing a party for all the seventh years. A few of them had seen Animal House over the summer and got the idea for a toga party. All the seventh years were invited, and everyone except the Slytherins were expected to attend. Hufflepuff always threw the wildest parties.

Remus and Madison were walking around Hogsmeade together. They both had bags from a store that sold sheets. Both of them were planning on going to the party that night. They were engaged in a pleasant chat of Christmas plans.

"What would you like for Christmas?" Remus asked, pulling Madison closer as wind blew snow up in their face.

"I don't know. I really don't need anything. What would you like?" She asked, looking up at him.

"You in my arms is present enough. But if I can't have that, chocolate is always nice." Remus said, winking. Madison laughed. "But seriously, Madi, I want to get you something but it's hard to tell what you like. You never come right and tell me."

"I know. But for you, I shall make an exception. My few loves, in order of importance, are: you, books, music-specifically the Who and this new band called the Clash-, and Quidditch.

"Books? What kind of books?" Remus asked. He didn't think she read that much.

"All kinds. My favorite book is _The Catcher in the Rye._ But I also love stories by Edgar Allen Poe, Shakespeare. You name it." She said.

"I had no idea, I mean, I knew you read. We talked about books on the train but I never imagined you loved them so much."

"Books are my escape. I use them and music to escape the wretched world we live in. With books you can go anywhere you want. Music lets you express yourself. Quidditch lets you vent. You, you give me a reason to get up every morning. I love you more than books, music, and Quidditch…combined." Madison said, glancing up at him. Remus leaned down and kissed her passionately. He was glad to know she loved him so much.

"I love you, Madi. I love you so much." Remus said as he put his forehead on hers. "Promise me something." He said, softly.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you will never leave me. Promise me that you'll never run away from me. Promise me you'll never break my heart." Remus whispered in her ear. Madison looked up at him, looking deep into his eyes.

"I promise."

Blissful Ignorance. For them, there was no outside world. There were friends and school. There was no threat. There was no madman. There was no danger. They were all going to lead happy productive lives and live happily ever after. If only it were true. Blissful ignorance, one loses sight of danger. One makes promises that are impossible to keep. Promises don't stop fate. Promises don't control the future. Though, some would say it is better to live in blissful ignorance than live in cruel, harsh, reality. Remus and Madison continued their date in blissful ignorance. They were not the only ones. Most of Hogwarts' students lived in perpetual ignorance. Only those who lost parents, siblings, or other close family members lived in reality. Their friends tried to help, but it's hard to truly understand what it's like to lose a mother or a father.

Around sunset, Remus and Madison grabbed two Butterbeers to go and made their way back up to the castle to prepare for the party. The party was from six to nine. Of course, no one intended on leaving until long after that.

By ten, the party was still going strong and no one had the intention of leaving. Again, someone had managed to make a stereo work. They were jumping around to all kinds of music. From The Clash to The Beatles. At the moment, a song by Robert Fuller was on.

_Breaking rocks in the hot sun_

_I fought the law and the law won_

_I fought the law and the law won_

_I needed money 'cause I had none_

_I fought the law and the law won_

_I fought the law and the law won_

"I love this song!" Madison shouted to Remus over the noise.

"Me too!" Came Cara's voice. Everyone looked…unusual in their togas. People who were not dancing were either snogging or getting entirely wasted on Firewhiskey. Peter was drinking Firewhiskey, Lily and James were snogging. Madison started jumping up and down when a song from the Who came on.

_Well people try to put us down_

_Talking 'bout my generation_

_Just because we get around_

_Talking 'bout my generation_

"You really like these songs don't you?" Remus asked, leading Madison over to a sofa.

"Yes. I told you how much I loved music." Madison said. "I wish I could get out of this toga."

"Why don't you?" Remus asked.

"Because it's all I wore." Madison said softly as she blushed.

"Would you like to leave?" Remus asked her, it was getting late. Before she could respond, the best toga song in the history of toga songs came on.

_Now waaaaaaaaaait a minute_

_Yeah Yeah!_

_I want you to know_

_I want you to know right now_

_You been so good to me_

_Even better than myself_

Madison jumped off the sofa, pulling Remus with her.

_You know you make me want to SHOUT!_

_Throw my hands up and SHOUT!_

_Little bit softer now…_

_Little bit softer now…_

_Little bit softer now…_

_Little bit softer now…_

_A little bit louder now…_

_Little bit louder now…_

_Little bit louder now…_

_A little bit louder now…_

_Jump up and shout now!_

_Jump up and shout now!_

After the song, Remus and Madison made their way over to the punch bowl and took a glass of punch. One of the Hufflepuffs had poured a massive amount of Firewhiskey into the punch. Also, it had a clever concealment charm. There was no taste of alcohol, but it had the same intoxicating effects. Madison had about four cups of punch before she began to get inebriated. It was nearly eleven by now so Remus and Madison staggered their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Remus bent down to kiss Madison goodnight, but it didn't end there. They made their way awkwardly up the staircase to Remus's room. They fell on the bed and Remus began taking off his toga. Madison followed. Once they were both in their undergarments, Remus leaned over Madison to kiss her again, only to find she was passed out drunk. He pulled the covers up around the both of them as he fell into a deep, inebriated sleep.

The next morning, the sun was creeping in through the curtains. Madison forced her eyes open, then snapped them shut again. She felt nauseous and had a horrible headache. Of course, those were the effects of a hangover. She opened her eyes again and nearly screamed. She shot up in bed, which resulted in her head spinning. She clutched the comforter around her. She was wearing next to nothing and lying next to an equally naked Remus.

"Remus!" She hissed in his ear while shaking up. He sat up slowly and looked around in a daze.

"What? Oh, good morning." Remus said, not noticing their attire. He looked up at her and saw her look of panic. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up.

"Remus, why would I be in your bed with you with hardly anything on?" She asked.

"Because last night we came up here and…" Remus trailed off as he got a look of panic on his face.

"Good you guys are up." Sirius said as he stuck his head in the curtains. Madison yelped and pulled the covers tighter around her. "Look…could you guys maybe put a silencing charm on next time? Took me forever to get to sleep with the noise you were making." Sirius said. Remus and Madison's eyes both got as wide as saucers.

"What…what kind of noise?" Remus asked softly.

"You guys were snoring like crazy. I came up here to find Remus about to kiss you, then he passed out and you two were snoring louder than a freight train." Sirius explained.

"So we didn't have sex!" Madison asked.

"No…you were too busy snoring. Good grief." Sirius said as he pulled his head out of the curtains and left the couple alone. A look of relief came across their faces.

"I love you. I really do. I'm just not ready to…you know…" Madison explained.

"I understand. I love you, too. By the way, how do you plan on getting back to your room? All you wore was a toga." Remus said.

"Dammit."

* * *

**Wow…I just keep getting these babies out. Chapter 11…is freaky. I should have that out tonight…but I beg of you…don't kill me. It's weird shit man…weird shit.**


	11. Going Crazy

**This chapter has absolutely nothing to do with the Marauders; nonetheless, I am including it. This chapter is dedicated to Jhonen Vasquez.

* * *

**

_Chapter Eleven_

_Going Crazy

* * *

_

"Hello there readers. I am Filler Bunny and I am here to tell you about…_All's Fair in Love and War._" A small, pink bunny said, wringing his hands.

"Honestly, I don't know much about this story. I am only here because they have my wife and children hostage. They told me if I didn't tell you about this story, they are going to kill them so I'll just keep talking and pray they don't shock me again." Filler Bunny whispered.

"Well, anyways, this story is about the Marauders and their friends. So far in this story, Cara and Sirius have fought, James and Lily have fought, and Remus and Madison have fought. But, everyone seems to work things out in the end. Well, just before the dance, something big happens. You see, Lily is walking down the hall when…" Filler Bunny was cut off as a guard walked in with a stun-gun.

"That's enough, Bunny." They guard said as he shocked poor little Filler Bunny until he could hardly move.

"AHHHHH! THE PAIN! OH GOD! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Filler Bunny shrieked as he tried to stand up. He crawled over to a chair and sat down. "Yes…well, I suppose you will just have to keep reading to find out what happens. Can I go home now?" Filler Bunny asked.

"No." The guard said.

"What about my family!"

"NO! Now, readers. Read about the one they call 'Happy Noodle Boy'."

* * *

Now we join Happy Noodle Boy and his trip to the park. The small, stick figure was walking down the street when he saw a homeless man.

'You there! SMELL MY CHEETOS OF DOOM! SMELL THEM! CATS GO MOO! DOGS GO CLUCK! YOU HAVE NO HOME AND I EAT POP-TARTS!" Happy Noodle Boy shouted as he walked past him. He continued his way to the park. When he arrived, after jumping in front of a few moving vehicles. He grabbed a box and stood on it.

"HUMANS! LISTEN TO ME! I SPEAK WORDS OF WISDOM AND TUNA! AHHHHH! DEAR GOD! I HAVE NO TOES! WHY DON'T I HAVE TOES? AHHHHHHHHHH! I HAVE NO FINGERS! I HAVE NO GENDER-DETERMINING FEATURES! YOU! COW! DO YOU HAVE FINGERS OR CHEETOS! POP-TARTS! DOGS DO NOT EAT UMBRELLAS! CHILDREN ARE MONKEYS!" Happy Noodle Boy screamed.

"Daddy! Daddy shoot the crazy man!" A little boy said.

"Alright son." The father replied as he pulled out a gun.

"AHHHHHHHH! ALL OF YOU SMELL OF STINK! ALL OF YOU! GO NOW AND COVER YOURSELVES!" Happy Noodle Boy screamed as the father aimed. Then, the father pulled the trigger and shot Happy Noodle Boy through the head.

"What a perfect way to end a fucked-up day." Happy noodle Boy said as blood dripped out of his stick-figure head.

* * *

**Yeah…like I said…Chapter 12 will be out soon…don't worry.**


	12. Once in a Blue Moon

**I apologize for that trippy type chapter. Those were two characters from two comics by Jhonen Vasquez. Any who…this chapter is dedicated to…wacky-tarz again 'cause I think I stole another idea from her.

* * *

**

_Chapter Twelve_

_Once in a Blue Moon

* * *

_

The full moon came on a Tuesday. That day, Remus was more exhausted than usual. Madison noticed this and was worried.

"Remus, are you okay? You look more tired than usual this time." Madison said at breakfast.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll be fine come Saturday." Remus assured her.

"Who said I was going to the dance with you! You haven't asked me yet!" Madison replied, smirking.

"Ah yes. So sorry, dear. My love, will you do me the honor of joining me for this Yuletide Celebration?" Remus asked, smiling weakly.

"Well…you see…I have already gotten a few offers…" Madison began.

"MADISON!" Remus shouted.

"I'm kidding. I would love to go to the dance with you." Madison said, cheerfully.

"Good. I can't wait." Remus said as he leaned across the table and gave her a quick kiss.

"Come on now! No snogging at the table! We've told you over and over again." James said as he sat down next to Lily.

"Hello James." Lily said as she casually dodged a blueberry muffin flying at James's head.

"What the hell! Madison!" James yelled as he pulled the blueberries out of his hair. Madison looked up from her plate innocently.

"What?"

"Never mind. Lily, don't forget. I have to be Prongs tonight." James said, whispering the last part.

"I haven't forgotten. Promise me you'll be safe." Lily said back to him.

"I always am." James said sincerely.

That day, Remus went up to the Hospital Wing at lunch. Usually, he would force his way through the day and leave after his last class. He was laying in a bed shortly after arriving in the Hospital Wing. Suddenly, Madison came running into the Wing carrying what looked like a calendar but with moons on it.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, sitting up.

"Remus, what does the term 'Blue Moon' mean to you?" Madison asked, panting. Remus sat up straighter and his eyes went wide.

"Why? Is tonight a Blue Moon?" Remus asked in a panicked voice. Madison nodded and handed him the calendar.

"What does it mean?" Madison asked as she sat down on his bed next to him.

"Blue Moons are a werewolf's nightmare. I've only experienced one. You are weaker prior to the full moon, which explains why I am so tired. Then, when the moon rises, it's like steroids. You are stronger and more violent." Remus said.

"It hurts more, doesn't it?" Madison asked, reading his thoughts.

"Well…" Remus began, avoiding her gaze.

"It does. Don't deny it. I can see the fear in your eyes." Madison said, lifting his chin up with her finger.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle it." Remus assured her.

"I'm your girlfriend. I have to worry. It's in my job description." Madison replied jokingly.

"If you have a free period tomorrow, come visit me. I probably won't be back to the school until late and I would really like to see you." Remus asked.

"I will. Oh damn. My free period is almost up. I better run." Madison said as she gave him a kiss good bye.

"Bye, Madi. I'll see you tomorrow I hope." He replied as she began to leave.

"You can count on it. I love you." She called back to him as she exited the Hospital Wing.

"I love you, too." Remus said to himself.

* * *

After her final class of the day, Lily was walking down the hall to her Dorm. She was approached by a group of girls known for being extremely jealous of her and James.

"Hello, Evans." One said as they circled around her.

"What do you want, White?" Lily asked bitterly.

"Just to talk. How are things between you and James?" Jasey White asked coldly.

"Fine. Why?"

"Oh you poor thing! You don't know, do you?" Another one, Laurie Livermore said.

"Know what?" Lily asked, slightly panicked.

"He's been cheating on you. Laurie saw him snogging Allie Kiffemeyer last night in the Library." Jasey explained.

"You're lying! He…he wouldn't…" Lily tried to explain to herself.

"Stop lying to yourself. You know it's true." Jasey spat maliciously. Tears welled up in Lily's eyes.

Lily turned and ran back to her dorm. She collapsed as she reached the Portrait Hole. The girls couldn't be right. Could they? James was out late the night before. He said he was in the Library studying. Lily felt rage course through her veins. They were right. All of the facts added up. She stood up and spoke the password with a vicious tone. The Portrait swung open and she wiped her tears furiously. James was lying on the couch with a book propped up on his legs.

"Hey Lils…what's wrong?" James asked as he saw her tear-stained cheeks. Lily didn't say a word. She just walked right up to him and slapped him with all her might.

"How could you? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" She screamed.

"Do what? What's going on!" James asked, clutching his cheek.

"Do **not** lie to me, Potter. Don't you dare!" Lily said dangerously as tears began to well up in her eyes again.

"I'm not, Lily. Please. Please just tell me what I did so I can fix it!" James pleaded.

"Where were you last night?" Lily asked.

"Working in the Library." James replied.

"Were you alone?"

"Well, there were other people in the Library, but I was sitting alone." James explained.

"What about Kiffemeyer? Was she there?" Lily asked.

"I think so…yeah. She came up and started talking to me. I told her I was busy and she wouldn't leave me alone so I left. Nothing happened, Lily!" James explained. Lily slapped him again.

"I told you not to lie to me! They saw you! They saw you with HER!" Lily shouted as she broke down in tears again.

"Who? Who said that!" James asked, catching her before she fell. Lily hit him and shoved him away.

"White and Livermore."

"And you believed them! Lily I thought you were smarter than that. Lils, I love you. I would never hurt you." James tried to explain.

"Goodbye James." Lily shook his hand off of her and left the dorm. James watched her leave with a solemn expression. As soon as she was gone, James ran up to his room and pulled out the map. **The Marauder's Map**.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." James said and the whole of Hogwarts was laid out before him. James quickly located the two girls. He grabbed his wand and went after them. He was not going to lose Lily like this. He found them on the third floor by the bathroom.

"What did you do!" James asked loudly as he approached them.

"Why hello James. How are you this fine evening?" Jasey said, smiling. James grabbed her throat and pushed her up against the wall.

"What did you do to her?" James said through gritted teeth. Jasey tried talking but couldn't breathe. James released her and she fell to the ground.

"I only told that mudblood what was sure to happen. Why are you still with her James? You could have me." Jasey said, standing up. James raised his fist and pulled it back, but stopped. He didn't hit girls. Instead his hand clutched his wand.

"REPELLO!" He shouted pointing his wand at her. She flew back into the wall and collapsed again. James walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"I will never be with you as long as I have Lily, nor would I be with you if I didn't have her. Why would I want Hell, when I have tasted Heaven?" James whispered coldly in her ear. James turned to leave when suddenly he stopped and stood over Jasey again.

"She is NOT a mudblood. She may be muggle-born but she is ten times more clean and pure than you could ever be. And, if I remember correctly, her grades are better than mine. And mine are better than yours by a frightening amount. If I ever hear you call her a mudblood again, I will cause you more pain than your blonde head can comprehend!" James shouted as he left and went straight to Gryffindor Tower. As soon as he walked in, the world blew up and my tale is done.

"Really?" Said Filler Bunny.

"Nah…I'm just screwing with ya!"

As soon as he walked in, Sirius came up to him.

"Prongs, what's going on? Lily ran in here crying and Madison and Cara took her up to their room." Sirius explained.

"Lily's here? It's White and Livermore! They told her that I've been cheating on her! I've got to fix this." James said, making a run for the girls' staircase.

"Look, we've got to go to Moony now. He needs us. The girls know how much you love her. They'll talk to her." Sirius said comfortingly.

"I hope so, Padfoot. I hope so." James said as he and Sirius made their way out of the Common Room. Madison and Cara were in fact talking to Lily.

"I'm with James, Lily. You shouldn't trust those cows. Believe him. He would want you to believe him. Trust me, I would know." Madison said.

"And I agree with Madison. James loves you too much. Plus, I saw him in the Library last night. He was reading a Quidditch book and working on new plays. Allie Kiffemeyer did come up to him. He told her to sod off because he was busy. Then he left. Lily trust him!" Cara exclaimed.

"I…I just don't know. I need to think. I'm going back to my dorm. The boys have left already, I'm sure." Lily said as she left the room. She was walking down the corridor when she heard footsteps that were not her own. She turned around to see Jasey White standing there.

"Hello Evans." She said coldly. Five more girls came out from the shadows and surrounded Lily.

"What's going on? What are you doing…STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Lily shrieked as they closed in on her.

* * *

**Well…that is chapter…12? Yeah…12. What a cliff-hanger, huh? Oh…by the way…for all of those who read _Civil Blood_ I updated chapter two…but I replaced the author's note so it isn't showing up…go read and review it anyway…along with reviewing this chapter…cause you know you love me…**


	13. Karma Is A Bitch

**Okay, okay…I know most of you want to kill me after that evil, evil, evil cliff hanger. Just a note…if you have read The Tale of Miss Gryffin, the spell and it's effect will make a lot more sense…cause that is where I first made up the spell. So…here is the conclusion…-dedicated to Nicole because I am talking to her at the moment- THIS JUST IN! JK ROWLING WANTS IS KILLING OFF TWO CHARACTERS IN BOOK 7 AND POSSIBLY EVEN HARRY POTTER HIMSELF! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen_**

_Karma Is a Bitch

* * *

_

"I'm going to check on Lily. Do you want to go?" Madison asked Cara as she stood up.

"Yeah. She doesn't need to be alone right now." Cara agreed. They made their way out of the Common Room and headed to the Head Dorm. As they neared the corridor that Lily's room was in, they saw a dark form lying in a crumpled heap. Their angle changed as they moved towards it and the moonlight was now shining on the figure. They caught a glimpse of fiery red hair and that was all they needed. They sprinted towards the figure and slid slightly on the ground as they landed.

"Lily! Lily, wake up! Oh God! Cara what do we do?" Madison cried as she put Lily's head in her lap.

"We've got to get her to the Hospital Wing. Damn, it's midnight already. They boys won't be back for a few hours. We'll take her to Madame Pomfrey, and then wait for the boys." Cara explained.

"Alright. How are we going to get her to the Hospital Wing!" Madison asked.

"Levicorpus. There we go." Cara said, levitating Lily's body. Cara levitated Lily all the way to the Hospital Wing.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Madison called as they entered the wing.

"Good gracious child! There are sick patients in here. What is wrong with Miss Evans?" Madame Pomfrey asked as Lily floated in.

"We found her like this. We don't know who did it, but I have an idea." Cara said as she laid Lily down on a bed.

"Well, I shall contact the Headmaster immediately. You two may return to your dorms." Madame Pomfrey said as she began checking Lily and mending her broken bones.

"I'll wait in the Head's Dorm for James. You wait in Gryffindor Tower for Sirius, okay?" Madison suggested.

"Alright. Don't forget the password, _Amor Ominia Vincit._" Cara said as they left the Hospital Wing. Cara headed to Gryffindor tower as Madison headed towards the Head Dorm. When she approached the portrait, the man…or boy rather, in the painting was stroking the sapphire blue dragon gently. Both Dragon and Rider looked up when Madison approached. She spoke the password and went in. The dorm was deadly silent. It was almost like the room knew what was going on and was silent in mourning. Madison walked in and sat down on a couch to wait…and wait…and wait.

* * *

Around four o'clock, as usual, James made his way into the Head Dorm. He saw Madison fast asleep on the couch and immediately assumed Lily was there.

"Madison? Madison, wake up." James said, shaking her gently.

"What? Oh. James. I'm glad you're here." She said with a solemn expression. James felt his heart rise up in his throat and his eyes went wide.

"What happened? Where's Lily!" James asked, slightly panicked.

"She was attacked. She's in the Hospital Wing and she is unconscious." Madison explained. Suddenly, James was hit with a bolt of energy as he bolted out of the dorm. He ran to the Hospital Wing with an incredible speed. He ran in and found Lily's bed. James grabbed her hand and sat down in the chair next to the bed. There were tears in his eyes when Sirius and Cara came in.

"Prongs, are you okay, mate?" Sirius asked gently. James looked up and Sirius felt his heart go out to James. There were tears in James's eyes and his cheeks were wet.

"James, would you like to be alone?" Madison asked gently.

"Yeah. Not that I don't like you, of course. Besides, you all need some sleep." James said softly.

"Alright. Don't worry. We'll see you in the morning." Cara said as they left.

"Lily. My love, what happened to you? Who would do this to such a beautiful flower? Oh Lily, why won't you believe me? I would never hurt you. I love you too much, Lily flower." James said softly as he kissed her lips.

"I love you, too, James." Came a soft voice.

"Lily!" James said, looking up. Lily's eyes were open and she was smiling at him. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yes. I am so sorry I didn't believe you before. I should have trusted you." Lily said. James leaned in and kissed her.

"Lily flower, what happened?" James asked softly.

"I was walking back to the Head's room when Jasey White and some other girls attacked me."

"Who else? Do you know?" James asked, again.

"Jasey White, Allie Kiffemeyer, Laurie Livermore, Gina Bailey, Virginia Moore, and Evelyn Sobrante." Lily said. James's eyes went wide.

"Oh Merlin Lils. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." James said as he hugged her.

"What do you mean? How is it your fault?" Lily asked, sitting up.

"I confronted White before I left. I think I made her angry. I wasn't thinking Lily. I'm so sorry."

"Don't blame yourself. Blame her. It is her fault and hers alone." Lily said before letting out a huge yawn.

"You need some sleep." James said before he yawned too. Yawns are highly contagious. Even reading about yawns will make you yawn.

"So do you. Come, lay with me." Lily said, making room for James. James took his shoes off and climbed in next to her.

"I love you, Lily. I was so scared." James said. Lily smiled, then she gasped. James looked over to her. "What is it?" He asked.

"You saved my life. I remember. After they attacked me, White put a spell on me. _Dormio Adame._" Lily explained.

"What is that? I've never heard of it." James asked, confused.

"_Dormio Adame. _The Lover's Sleep. It knocks you out and only true love's kiss will wake you. If you don't receive the kiss in twenty-four hours, you die. That's why I woke up. You must have kissed me." Lily said, explaining further.

"I did. I suspect White thought I didn't love you so she tried to kill you. She won't get away with this. I'm going to Professor Dumbledore first thing in the morning." James said.

"It is first thing in the morning, Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore said as he walked up to the bed. James nearly flew out of the bed, he was moving so fast. Dumbledore just chuckled.

"Good evening, Professor." James said cheerfully.

"I believe the correct term is Good Morning, Mr. Potter. It is nearly five-thirty." Dumbledore corrected. James looked at his watch. He had classes in a few hours.

"Right you are, Professor." James sighed.

"How are you Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine now. I'm just a little sore." Lily responded simply.

"Do you know who attacked you?"

"Yes. Jasey White was the leader." Lily said.

"Was there anyone else?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Lily said softly. She didn't want to rat everyone out.

"Miss Evans, I need to know. Did anyone else see you?"

"No." Lily replied.

"I know who else attacked her." James said.

"Who, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked, now facing James.

"Laurie Livermore, Allie Kiffemeyer, Gina Bailey, Virginia Moore, and Evelyn Sobrante. But, White was the one who led them and said the final curse." James explained. Dumbledore nodded.

"I will handle them accordingly. I suggest you two get some sleep. Mr. Potter, I believe you have classes in a few hours. Perhaps I can speak with your teachers and allow you to sleep until lunch." Dumbledore offered.

"That would be great, Professor. Thank you." James said as he lay down on an empty bed next to Lily. As soon as Dumbledore left the wing, James climbed into Lily's bed and they both drifted off into a nice, peaceful sleep.

* * *

Later in the morning, Remus sent an owl to Remus. She had gone to see Lily before class and saw James and Lily asleep in bed together. She had waited in the shadows until Dumbledore had left. Her letter to Remus was written quickly before her first class. It read:

_Remus,_

_Lily was attacked last night. I checked on her this morning, she is still hurt badly. James stayed with her last night. He blames himself for being so careless. I just thought you should know. I love you._

_Madi_

Madison sent the owl off and went to her first class. Dumbledore had not been in his usual chair at breakfast. He had gathered up Lily's attackers and, during the first class of the day, had a lovely little chat with them.

* * *

"And so, for attacking another student and nearly killing her, all of you…with the exception of Miss White…will receive the following punishment. No more Hogsmeade weekends. No more Quidditch games. And, you will serve one hour of detention, three nights a week until you graduate. The five of you may go now. Miss White, please stay behind." Dumbledore said as five of the girls left. "Miss White, I would just like you to know that Miss Evans is awake and going to make a full recovery. Mr. Potter stayed with her last night. That works in your favor. Now, before I give you your punishment, is there anything you would like to say?"

"Yes, Professor. I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I don't know what came over me." Jasey said falsely though trying to be sincere.

"Ah. Well, no matter what came over you, you nearly killed a student. You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also, because you are of age, you will be tried by the Ministry of Magic for attempted murder. I will accompany you to the Ravenclaw Common Room so that you may pack your bags. I have already contacted your parents. They will meet you at King's Cross. A train will leave from Hogsmeade station at noon. It will take you back to London." Dumbledore said as he motioned for Jasey to stand up. "Also, once you are done packing, you will accompany me to the Hospital Wing to apologize to Miss Evans and Mr. Potter." Dumbledore added as they made their way to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Soon after, Dumbledore led her to the Hospital Wing. Lily was sitting up reading and James had been moved to an empty bed next to Lily and he was also sitting up reading his book on Quidditch.

"Hello, Professor." Lily said cheerfully.

"Hello, Professor…what is she doing here!" James asked as Jasey stepped out from behind Dumbledore. James felt his blood boil when he saw Jasey. Lily felt fear and hurt.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans. Miss White has come to say something to the both of you." Dumbledore began.

"James, Evans. I apologize from the bottom of my soul. Please forgive me." Jasey said. Her smile was as false as my attention span in Algebra. James and Lily both saw right through that smile.

"We accept your apology as much as you are sincere." James said coldly. Jasey just turned and followed Dumbledore out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Remus lay once again in the Shrieking Shack. Around lunch he heard the rustling of wings and felt something soft land on his chest. He reached out and picked up a piece of rolled up parchment. He opened it and saw Madison's handwriting. He quickly read and then reread the note to make sure he had read it properly. Madison never specified who attacked Lily. James was careless in running around with a werewolf. Had Remus attacked Lily! Remus hurriedly dragged himself out of bed and quickly put some clothes on.

As fast as he could, he limped up to the castle. He wasn't used to this much strain on his body after a transformation. He nearly ran into the Hospital Wing to see Lily sitting up in bed doing some homework. James had already gone to his first class and was probably at lunch. Lily's face was scratched and bruised, as it was last night. She looked up when Remus ran in.

"Lily! Are you alright?" Remus panted.

"Yes. What are you doing here!" Lily asked, setting her quill down.

"Did I do that?" Remus asked indication her injuries.

"No. It was some Ravenclaw girls." Lily said simply.

"Oh. Okay." Remus said as the strain took its toll on him. He passed out and fell to the floor.

"Remus! Madame Pomfrey!" Lily called. Madame Pomfrey ran in and gasped when she saw Remus.

"My goodness! What happened!" Madame Pomfrey asked as she levitated Remus onto a bed.

"He ran in here and asked if he attacked me. Then he passed out." Lily explained, looking worried. "Is he going to be all right?"

"Yes. He just strained himself. He'll wake up soon." Madame Pomfrey said as she went to tend to a first year that had just come in. Supposedly, the poor first year had a serious backfire with a spell. Following the first year was Madison.

"Hey Lily. How are you feeling?" Madison asked.

"Better. Don't know about Remus though…" Lily said indicating the bed in which Remus was laying. Madison ran over to Remus and sat down next to him.

"What happened!" Madison asked.

"He thought he attacked me so he came here. When he learned he didn't, he passed out." Lily explained, again.

"Oh damn. It's my fault. I forgot to tell him it was someone else who attacked you. I sent him a note. Poor thing. Probably scared him to death." Madison said as she stroked his hair. Very gently, she took his sweater off to treat his wounds. She got up and went to a cabinet that she knew held Essence of Murtlap. She grabbed a rag and walked back over to his bed. She began to dab the murtlap essence onto his wounds. Lily smiled as she watched her friend care for Remus.

Towards the end of the free period, Madison had nothing better to do than just sit in a chair and wait for Remus to wake up. James had come and was talking with Lily. Madison was holding Remus's hand. She was looking over and Lily and James when she felt someone squeeze her hand. She looked at Remus just as his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Madison said softly as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"I'm doing okay. A bit tired, but glad to see you." Remus said, smiling weakly.

"I am so sorry I didn't make my note clearer. I never thought you would assume I meant you." Madison said.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault…well okay. Maybe it is, but don't worry. I still love you." Remus added as he saw her look of doubt.

"I love you, too. So, Saturday is the dance and Monday we all go to James's house. Are you excited?" Madison asked excitedly.

"Yeah. James's place is huge. But it is a lot of fun. Especially with all you girls there. On Tuesday we are all going Christmas shopping." Remus said, sitting up slightly.

"Fun, fun. What would you like?" Madison asked casually.

"I don't know. Surprise me. You know me pretty well I assume." Remus said kindly.

"Yeah. I suppose I do." Madison replied.

"I promise you, I will love whatever you get me. But the greatest present I could ever hope for is you in my arms on Christmas morning." Remus said softly, whispering the last part. Madison leaned over and softly kissed Remus.

* * *

"So, Lily flower. Do you think Madame Pomfrey will let you go by Saturday?" James asked.

"Yes. I think I can go tomorrow." Lily replied.

"Great. I miss you. Classes are so boring without your beauty to look at." James said smiling. Lily hit him playfully.

"I can't wait for Christmas. But, do you think your parents will like me?" Lily asked.

"No. My parents will love you." James said as he kissed her forehead.

"James…" Lily said, sighing.

"Not as much as I love you, of course."

"Of course." Lily replied laughing. "What are you getting me for Christmas?"

"I can't tell you." James said smirking.

"Please…" Lily pleaded. James opened his mouth to respond but was cut off.

"James. Our free period is almost up. We need to be going now." Madison said.

"Alright. Bye Lily. I'll come back after my last class." James said, kissing her one last time.

"Bye James." Lily said as James and Madison left the Hospital Wing.

* * *

**There you go. Chapter…13. I think I got that out pretty damn quick. Don't forget, I did in fact put up the second chapter to Civil Blood…I really did. I removed the Author's Note and everything. Go…read it….review…just like you are going to review for this chapter…**


	14. A Yuletide Gathering

**Please, don't kill me. I have been busy…yeah…busy…with my other stories. So…I'M SORRY! This chapter is dedicated…to…Brittany. Yeah…enjoy**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter Fourteen_

_A Yuletide Gathering_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lily was let out on Wednesday. She spent all day Thursday lying around the Common Room _resting._ Friday, Lily wished she had stayed in bed. All the teachers piled on homework for the holidays. It was early-December. Saturday was the big dance and that Monday they went home.

On Saturday, James was getting ready in his old dorm. Madison, Cara, and Lily had taken over the Head's Dorm and kicked James out.

"Hey Pads…" James began.

"Yeah Prongs?" Sirius replied as he fixed his hair.

"Come here. I need to tell you this in private. You come, too Moony." James said as Sirius and Remus walked over to him.

"What's going on?" Remus asked as he adjusted his robes.

"I'm going to ask Lily to marry me." James said, grinning.

"When? Tonight?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"No. Not tonight. I don't even have a ring yet. I am going to propose Christmas Day." James explained.

"Are you sure she'll say yes?" Remus asked.

"Of course she'll say yes! Why wouldn't she?" James asked incredulously. Little did he know that at that very moment, the girls were discussing the very same subject.

"So Madison, do you think you and Remus will get married after you graduate?" Cara asked as she put on her red dress.

"I don't know. It all depends on whether or not he asks me." Madison replied. "What about you and Sirius?"

"I don't know. I can't help the feeling he is going to shag me and leave me. You know, _wham, bam, thank you ma'am, now get out._" Cara said, sighing.

"Sirius wouldn't do that to you. He loves you. I can tell." Lily interjected.

"Maybe." Cara replied.

"Hey Lils, what about you and James?" Madison asked.

"Oh I don't know. I doubt he'll ask me. We'll probably just go our separate ways after Hogwarts. Not that I want to, of course. I just don't know if James would want to be with me forever." Lily explained.

"But, if he asked you, would you say yes?" Cara asked.

"I don't know. I would have to be in that situation. Oh. We are supposed to be meeting the boys in five minutes." Lily said as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. She used a concealment charm to cover the final bruise on her face. All of the others had faded by now, but one small bruise on her cheek remained.

"What's the rush then?" Cara laughed as they made their way to the Gryffindor Tower. The Marauders were going to meet the girls outside the Portrait of the Fat Lady then accompany them to the Great Hall in which the dance was taking place. Ten minutes later, the girls arrived in front of the Gryffindor Common Room. Just as they walked up, the Marauders climbed out of the Portrait Hole. James was in the lead and when his eyes fell on Lily, his heart stopped.

"Lily, you look amazing." James breathed as he walked up to Lily. She was wearing a gorgeous emerald dress, the same color as her eyes.

"So do you." Lily replied as James offered his arm out to her and they made their way to towards the Great Hall.

"Madison…I…you're…wow." Was all Remus could get out before Madison kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Same to you." Madison said softly. "Let's go." Madison said as she drug a still dazed Remus down the hall. Cara and Sirius were the only ones left.

"You look great, Sirius." Cara began.

"So do you…but something's missing." Sirius said as he walked a circle around her.

"Really? What?" Cara asked looking down at her dress.

"This." He said simply as he pulled out a red rose with most of the stem cut off and put it behind her ear, holding her hair back. Before she could thank him, he bent down and kissed her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you, too. The ball is about to start. We should go." Cara said softly.

"Alright." Sirius said, kissing her forehead. He then offered his arm to her like the previous Marauders had done. Cara slipped her arm in his and they made their way to the Great Hall.

There were half a dozen twelve-foot tall Christmas trees adorning the Hall. One for each House, each decorated with the Houses' colors and ornaments. There was also a tree for the teachers and one for the ghosts. The tables were arranged in a circle around the middle of the floor. There were icicles and lights and all kinds of decorations around the Hall. The garden had been lit up and had a massive warming charm on it so that those going outside would not freeze. The ceiling had been charmed to snow, but the snow evaporated just before reaching the heads of students.

"Wow. This is beautiful. This was a great idea, James." Lily said as she entered the Hall.

"Yes, it is beautiful." James said while looking directly at Lily.

"James. Seriously. Look at this. This was all your idea and it is amazing." Lily said as James put his arm around her shoulder.

"I can only give credit to my inspiration." James replied.

"And what was that?" Lily asked as she sat down at a table.

"You." James whispered in her ear. Lily blushed as Madison and Remus walked up to them.

"Brilliant idea, James." Madison said cheerfully as she glanced around the Hall.

"Yeah, Prongs. This was a great idea." Remus agreed.

"So mate, when's this ball going to start?" Sirius asked as he walked up with Cara.

"Soon. Oh, speak of the Devil." James replied as Dumbledore walked onto the stage.

"Good evening. I would like to welcome you to our first ever Christmas Ball. I would like to thank our Head Boy for organizing this and coming up with the idea. Also, I would like to thank the Prefects for putting it all together. And now, without further ado, the Head Girl and Boy shall begin the Ball with a dance." Dumbledore said. James smiled at Lily and offered his hand out to her. She accepted it and he led her out to the dance floor. The band came out and began playing a medium paced song. James began to twirl Lily around the floor with expert grace. Lily just smiled as James led her around the floor. Halfway through the song, the Prefects joined them. When the song ended, students flooded the floor ready to dance the night away.

After a few more songs, James led Lily out to the rose garden. The rose bushes were lit up and snow was falling down lightly. There was an invisible barrier keeping the garden warm so the snow could not get in.

"So, Lily flower. Are you excited about spending Christmas with me and the Marauders?" James asked as they sat down on a bench.

"I'm actually quite nervous. What if your parents don't like me? I mean, they are both Pureblood and I'm just a muggle-born." Lily confessed.

"My parents will love you. They are not like most Purebloods. They are not at all like Sirius's parents. They feel that everyone is equal. Don't worry about trying to impress them. They will love you for you. I mean, bloody Hell, they love Sirius!" James assured her.

"Alright. Then in that case, I am thrilled about Christmas. What are you getting me?" Lily asked. James just smiled.

"I'm not telling you. It's a secret." He replied.

"Alright then. I'm not going to tell you what I'm getting you." Lily replied haughtily.

"I want to be surprised. But Lils, you really don't have to get me anything. Just you finally warming up to me is enough." James admitted.

"I love you, James. And I want you to know, that if last year someone had told me I would be dating James Potter, I would have owled St. Mungo's and have them checked into the psych ward." Lily confessed.

"I know. Hell, I would have hated me, too. But I have always cared for you. Since fifth year when you stood up for Snivellus. That showed me how wonderful of a person you were. I think that's when I fell in love with you." James said kindly. Then, he leaned down and kissed her softly. "We should get back to the dance." James said, standing up.

"Okay. You really are a good dance, I hope you know." Lily said.

"I know. It's part of the _Potter Charm,_ my dear." James said arrogantly. Lily just laughed.

They made their way back inside where their friends were dancing to a slow song. Even Peter, who had a date from Hufflepuff. Remus and Madison were slowly swaying to the music. Sirius and Cara were sitting at the table snogging.

Too soon it seemed to the students of Hogwarts, it was time for the final song. It was a slow romantic tune. It was a song that would make you want to fall in love even if you were in love. Madison laid her head against Remus's chest as they swayed to the music. Cara and Sirius had broken away and were also slowly moving to the beat. James and Lily were dancing…and kissing each other quite passionately. Minerva was standing next to Dumbledore by the stage as she watched everyone dance.

"Albus, would you ever believe that Lily Evans and James Potter would ever see through their differences?" She asked.

"If I did not believe they could find the good side in each other, I would not have made them Heads." Dumbledore replied.

"Yes. I must admit, I never imagined Mr. Potter would ever lower his ego to her standards. I knew you had some reason in making him head and not Mr. Lupin." McGonagall said, smiling.

"If Mr. Lupin had been Head with Miss Evans, it would have created tension between him and Mr. Potter. Not to mention Miss Cooper may never have seen the true Remus Lupin." Dumbledore explained.

"'Tis truly amazing what can happen in seven years. As much as it pains me to say it, I shall miss the Marauders. Hogwarts will not be the same." She confessed, her eyes tearing up.

"Now, now, Minerva. I assure after the Holidays and the boys have gone back to terrorizing the school, you shall eat your words." Dumbledore said comfortingly. McGonagall chuckled as she wiped her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So sorry it took me so long to get that one out. I promise I will try to get some more out soon. And I apologize again for having to put _Civil Blood_** **and _Elegance_ on hiatus. Please forgive me and leave me nice prettyful reviews.**


	15. Going Home

**Okay people…we have a problem for chapter fourteen as of 8:06 pm, September 13, 2006, there were 5 REVIEWS and 134 HITS. This means…that over 100 people who have SEEN the story are too lazy to REVIEW the story. Come on people. I am writing this for you. I sit up late at night typing FOR YOU. Couldn't you take 2 minutes out of your life to review? I mean…you have already read the story…one review won't hurt you.

* * *

**

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Going Home

* * *

_

Sunday morning, James woke up in Lily's bed, fully clothed, of course. Madison ended up in Remus's bed, again with only sleep going on. Cara and Sirius had opted to sleep in separate rooms to avoid doing anything they were not ready for. Sunday was a lazy day. People just laid around, or slept, until lunch. After lunch, people packed and had snowball fights or other entertaining activities.

That night, after dinner, the Marauders and the girls sat around the Head Dorm, drinking hot chocolate and enjoying life. The Hogwarts Express was to leave the station at noon. Lily woke up around nine. She got up and went through the bathroom to James's room.

"James…James it's time to wake up." Lily said softly while shaking him gently.

"Bugger off Sirius. Bloody bastard." James mumbled in his sleep. Lily laughed softly.

"I'll get you up somehow." She muttered to herself. She headed back into the bathroom then turned and faced James. She began to walk back over to him. Suddenly, she broke out into a run. Just before she reached the bed, she leapt off the floor and landed right on top of James.

"BLOODY HELL!!!" James screamed sitting up quickly. Lily rolled off of him laughing. James looked around and saw Lily laughing next to him. He rolled over on top of her and began to tickle her.

"No! James…STOP!" Lily laughed, trying to push him off. Finally, he let up as they both sat up.

"I can't believe you jumped me!" James said as he stood up. The covers fell to the floor exposing James's gorgeous Chudley Cannon boxers…and that was all he had on. Lily stared at him taking in his every detail. James noticed this. He sat back down on the bed and captured Lily's lips in his own. She kissed him back with as much passion. He ran his hand through her fiery red locks. She raked her hands through his raven black hair, making it even messier. James finally pulled away for air.

"We should get ready. It's getting late." Lily suggested.

"Yeah. Do you mind if I take a shower first?" James asked.

"Nope. Go right ahead." Lily replied as she headed towards her room to make sure everything was packed. James went to the bathroom and shut both doors. He turned the shower on and got a towel. He took off his boxers and got in for a nice relaxing, ice-cold shower. When he got out, he went over and knocked twice on Lily's door to let her know he was out of the shower. She called through the door to let him know she heard him. James turned to leave when Lily's door opened. She was carrying a bathrobe. She looked up and saw James with just a towel around his waist. Again, Lily stared at him.

"Lily…Lily…LILY!" James called trying to get her attention. She shook her head slightly.

"Yes?" Lily asked, seeming a bit dazed.

"You've been staring at my chest quite a lot this morning." James stated.

"No more than you stare at mine, I'm sure." Lily replied.

"I am appalled that you would think that of me, my love." James replied.

"Are you denying what I say?"

"I must, for it is not the truth."

"Then may I inquire as to what you stare at each day?"

"Mine eyes are drawn to the woman I love as a whole, not just one part. Thought I must confess, the fair lady's eyes draw me most." James said stepping closer to her.

"Good sir, I believe thou are deceiving me. For I know what runs through a man's head. Especially when he is a Marauder." Lily replied.

"My love, do not think such things about me, for they are not true. Those thoughts of which you say run through my head are not what made me fall in love with thee. I can lie to you not for they are there. But, my flower, they are a result of your charm. Not only your beauty. Though your beauty and charm are far greater than any others I have seen. And if thou do not believe me still, shall I ask this. Whose chest would you rather me stare at if not yours?" James asked. Lily smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I do believe the words you speak. And though I wish to hear more of your kind thoughts, I must implore you to leave me be so that I may have the privilege of showering." Lily said.

"It would be my honor, fair, gentle flower. But before I leave you be, I must inquire as to why we are speaking as ancients." James asked.

"I don't know. You started it!" Lily replied, laughing.

"Yes, I suppose I did. Well, I'll let you get ready." James said as he left towards his room.

When Lily was done with her shower, she went back to her room and got dressed. Afterwards, she levitated her trunk and brought it to the Common Room. James was sitting on the couch reading the book Madison loaned him. Lily set her trunk down next to his and walked over to him. He was so wrapped up in the book that he did not see her approach him.

"James." Lily said, startling him. He looked up at her and closed his book.

"Hello Lils. Didn't hear you come in." James said standing up. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let me just get my trunk." Lily began.

"Oh no you don't. You will not lift finger or wand. I'll get both of the trunks." James said, levitating both of the trunks.

"Why not? I'm not helpless you know." Lily replied

"No. You are now, officially my guest and girlfriend, therefore you are not allowed to work." James insisted.

"James." Lily said dangerously. James sighed.

"I know you are capable. But I would rather do it. I was raised to be chivalrous." James explained.

"Alright. If you insist." Lily said, sighing. She knew she was defeated.

"I do. Come on. We need to get going." James said as he began to levitate both trunks out into the corridor. They met up with the others in the Entrance Hall. They all got a compartment together and began their journey into the heart of London.

"So Prongs, how are we going to work out the shopping trip tomorrow?" Remus asked as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of Hogsmeade Station.

"Well, we will leave at about ten and go into London. Then we will go off and the girls, if it's okay with you, will go off and buy us presents while we buy them presents. Then we will meet up about one and get some lunch, then couples go out and buy everyone else stuff." James explained.

"Okay, that works. Too bad Wormtail couldn't come, eh?" Sirius replied.

"Yeah. Oh well, is the plan okay with you girls?" James asked. All girls nodded their heads. Madison was sitting next to Remus with a book in her hands. Remus had his arm around her, holding her close. Cara and Sirius were in a heated match of Wizard's Chess on the floor. James was lying out on the seat with his head in Lily's lap. Like Madison, Lily also had a book in hand.

"James, how big is your house?" Lily asked casually, setting her book down in her lap.

"Big enough." James said quietly. He hated drawing attention to the fact that his family had so much money. It wasn't something he was exceptionally proud of. He hated boasting about it when some of the people around him were so poor.

"It's big enough to give everyone their own room." Sirius added.

"Wow." Cara replied. She scrutinized the chess board before calling out an order to her piece. "Check." She said to Sirius who wasn't paying any attention.

"Come on guys. It's not _that_ big." James said modestly.

"Yeah. Sure, Prongs. We'll let them see for themselves won't we?" Sirius said as he called out a random order for his chess piece. Cara stared at the chess board for a moment before realizing her imminent victory. She quickly called out her order before a loud

"Check mate!" Cara said proudly. Sirius's eyes snapped back to the chess board.

"How the bloody hell did you beat me?! No one beats me!!!" He cried. Madison laughed quietly.

"I won fair and square." Cara argued.

"You did not! You cheated! I never lose at chess!!!" Sirius insisted. "Come on guys, help me out here."

"Sorry Padfoot, but she beat you fair and square." Remus sighed with a smirk on his face.

"I'm with Moony." James agreed.

"Bloody bastards." Sirius muttered darkly.

"Sirius. Don't act like that. We can have a rematch." Cara offered.

"No! I don't _want_ a rematch!" Sirius whined, sounding very much like a five-year old.

"Fine you big baby." Cara muttered leaning back against the seat.

"Shut up! I am not a baby!" Sirius whined again. The Marauders had a hard time controlling their laughter.

"Whatever you say." Cara muttered sarcastically.

"Hmph!" Sirius grunted, leaning back as well. The seconds turned to minutes, and the minutes turned to hours. Soon they were about an hour away from London. Sirius was still pouting and occasionally muttering things about Cara being a dirty rotten cheater.

"Sirius. Come with me." Cara said firmly. She stood up and glared down at Sirius.

"Fine." Sirius snapped, getting up after Cara. They left the compartment and walked down the corridor. Cara opened up the door to an empty compartment and walked in. Sirius followed.

"What is your problem?" Cara demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius replied moodily.

"Ever since I beat you at chess you have been a pissy little bastard. What did I do?" Cara shouted.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. It's just…no one has ever beaten me at chess. I was being a selfish git. I'm sorry." Sirius said gently, hanging his head slightly in shame. Cara walked over and lifted his chin with her finger. She stared deep into his eyes. They held that gaze for a moment. Cara then shifted her eyes slightly and pressed her lips against Sirius's. They stood there, in the middle of the compartment kissing each other.

"I forgive you." Cara whispered as they broke away.

"I love you." Sirius whispered back, looking into her eyes.

"I love you, too. Even if you are an arse sometimes." Cara replied as she led him out of the compartment and back towards the Marauders.

"Did you guys kiss and make up?" Madison asked as they walked back in.

"Yup!" Sirius said cheerfully as he wrapped his arm around Cara and kissed her temple softly.

"Good. We're here." James announced as the train came to a halt. Everyone gathered their bags and filed off the train. They grabbed their trunks and walked through the barrier into the muggle station. Since their party was so large, they were taking the Knight Bus. James threw out his wand arm and the violently purple triple decker bus came into view. Thankfully it was getting dark and they were not on a main road. They all boarded the bus and James paid everyone's way. He wrapped his arm around Lily and whispered in her ear.

"Nervous, my flower?" James asked. Lily nodded and James chuckled as the Knight Bus took of with a bang.

* * *

**So sorry that took me so long to get out. Junior year has decided to rape me up the ass. Very, very painful. Anywho….Read and review please**


	16. Potter Mansion

**Okay, I got a few comments about the odd dialogue between James and Lily. When I first wrote that, I was reading _Hamlet_…yeah. Well, here is the next chapter and sorry, but no proposal's this chapter either…I just _love_ building suspense. I just so happen to be in the process of writing chapter 25, _Sex, Drugs, and…Quidditch?_ And let me tell you…the title of the chapter says it all. One couple will finally have sex…but which couple???

* * *

**

_Chapter Sixteen_

_Potter Mansion

* * *

_

The Knight Bus stopped in front of a large house. Well, perhaps large is the wrong word. It was massive. Four stories tall and as long as a city block. Thankfully it was in a Wizarding neighborhood because behind the house, three golden hoops rose up out of the trees to form half of a Quidditch Pitch. Lily, Madison, and Cara stood at the front of the long drive with their mouths hanging open. The boys managed to lead them and their trunks up to the front door and Sirius rang the doorbell. A small house-elf in a tiny suit opened the door and led them inside.

"It's good to see you Master James. And Masters Sirius and Remus, too!" The house-elf squeaked.

"It's good to see you, too, Tunny. Can you go tell my mother we are here?" James asked. But there was no need. At that moment, a woman with deep brown hair and hazel eyes ran up and hugged James and Sirius both.

"My boys! My boys are home!!! Remus, you get in here, too!" Mrs. Potter said, enveloping the three boys in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mrs. P!!! We missed you!" Sirius said, hugging her back.

"You missed my cooking, you mean." She replied, releasing the boys yet not the grin on her face.

"Ah, not even fair Hogwarts can match your cooking." Sirius said. James and Remus nodded in agreement.

"That's good to hear. And who might these beautiful ladies be?" Mrs. Potter asked, finally moving her attention over to the girls.

"Mum, this is my girlfriend, Lily Evans." James introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Lily said, extending her hand. Mrs. Potter ignored the hand and brought Lily into a big hug.

"Well, Lily, it is a privilege to finally meet you. I can't tell you how many times I heard James and Sirius talking about you over the holidays. You finally gave in, eh?" Mrs. Potter asked. A blush crept up on James' cheeks and Lily just laughed.

"Yes. I began to see the man behind the pranks." Lily replied with a laugh.

"Well I'm glad. I haven't received one letter from McGonagall yet. I was afraid something was wrong with the poor dear!" Mrs. Potter joked. "And please, call me Estelle."

"Thank you for letting us stay here Estelle." Lily said.

"It's my pleasure. Now, who do we have here?" Estelle asked, turning to Madison.

"I'm Madison Cooper. Remus' girlfriend." Madison replied. Estelle gave her a hug as well.

"Well, it certainly is a pleasure to meet you. Remus, she seems to be quite a catch." Mrs. Potter responded.

"She really is." Remus replied. Madison smiled brightly at him.

"Well, that's good, Remus. I hope you enjoy your stay here, Madison." Estelle said kindly.

"I will, and thank you so much." Madison replied. Mrs. Potter smiled, then walked over to Cara.

"You must be Cara, Sirius' girlfriend." Estelle said, smiling.

"Yes. It's great to meet you." Cara said.

"Oh it's my pleasure. How long, may I ask, have you and Sirius been dating?" Estelle asked.

"Since the beginning of November." Sirius said, wrapping his arm around Cara.

"Sirius, have you finally settled down to a serious relationship." Mrs. Potter asked.

"Every relationship is a _Sirius_ one." Sirius joked, playing on the Sirius-serious pun. Mrs. Potter just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll have Tunny show you to your rooms." Mrs. Potter said kindly. "I have to finish dinner."

Tunny snapped his fingers and the trunks rose up to midair.

"If masters and misses, will follow Tunny, Tunny will show masters and misses to their rooms." Tunny squeaked and began walking up the stairs. The six teens followed him up to the third floor.

"Master James, your room." Tunny said, opening James' door. The room was clad in crimson and gold with Quidditch posters on the wall. Lily glanced in and could have sworn she saw a picture of herself in the room.

"Well, that's enough of my room. Let's keep going." James said quickly, shutting his door. Tunny led them down the hall, pausing at each door to set one of the guests' trunks in the room. After everyone was settled, they went downstairs to the living room.

"James, your house is amazing." Lily said as they sat around the fire in the living room.

"Yeah, that ballroom is massive." Cara added.

"Thanks. By the way, on Christmas Eve, my parents throw this big party. It's formal and you lovely ladies will need gowns." James said, wrapping his arms around Lily who was sitting in front of him on the floor.

"James, I wish you had told us. I left my gown at school." Lily replied.

"Don't worry. You're getting a new one." James responded with a smirk.

"But I can't afford a new one. None of us can." Lily explained.

"Oh, of course not. That's why I'm buying it for you. All of you. Consider it a Christmas present from my parents." James replied, the smirk evolving into a smile.

"Are you serious?" Cara asked.

"No you silly girl, I'm Sirius!" Sirius replied sarcastically. Cara lightly hit him on the arm.

"James, this is too much." Madison protested.

"Please. It's really nothing. We're buying them tomorrow when we go shopping." James explained.

"Dinner is served." Came the squeaky voice of a house-elf. It was not Tunny, but a female house-elf.

"Thank you Winnie." James said, standing up. Everyone followed him into the dining room. They all took their seats as Mrs. Potter and the two house-elves laid out the food.

"Enjoy your dinner sirs and misses." Tunny squeaked as he and Winnie went back into the kitchen.

"Mum, where's dad?" James asked as he picked up a chicken leg to put on his plate.

"He got held up at the Ministry. He'll be home late." Mrs. Potter explained, filling up her plate as well. Soon, everyone was eating their dinner. There was chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes, and some of the most delicious rolls in all of Great Britain. All of James' favorites, of course.

"So Lily, tell me how James finally managed to win you over." Estelle said, making polite dinner conversation.

"Well, we are both Heads this year so we had to spend a lot of time together. Not to mention his ego deflated immensely over the summer. I supposed I realized I was beginning to like him but I didn't want to admit it to myself. Then we had this big fight and I realized I had fallen for him." Lily explained. Mrs. Potter smiled.

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for the both of you." Mrs. Potter said kindly. "And what about you, Madison? How did you and Remus wind up together?"

"Well, we have been prefects for the past two years and this year Remus finally decided to ask me out." Madison replied. Mrs. Potter smiled kindly as Remus leaned over and kissed Madison's cheek.

"And Cara?" Estelle asked, turning to the final couple.

"It's a very long story, so I'll give you the short version. Sirius was a jerk, Sirius was nice. There was a big misunderstanding and a whack on the head. I freaked out and told him I loved him." Cara replied, very nonchalant.

"Well that does seem like an interesting story." Mrs. Potter replied.

"It was. But I'm glad she came around." Sirius said as a yawn escaped his lips.

"Oh my. It's getting late and you all have had a very busy day and an even busier one tomorrow. If you wish, feel free to go to bed. We have plenty of time to get to know each other." Estelle said, standing up. Everyone followed and bid their goodnights. Then the six teens headed up to their rooms. James stayed behind to talk to his mother.

"So, mum. I want your honest opinion. What do you think of Lily?" James asked, helping his mother clear the table.

"Well James, I must say that because of you, I had extremely high expectations of her…" Estelle began.

"So you didn't like her?" James asked, sadly.

"No, James. You didn't let me finish. I had such high expectations for her that I was astounded when I met her because she surpassed my expectations." Mrs. Potter explained.

"Really?" James asked, smiling brightly. Estelle nodded. Just then, someone apparated into the parlor.

"Estelle?" Came a deep voice. A tall, older man walked into the dining room. He looked like exactly like James, except for his eyes. He had blue eyes. "James! You're home! Good to see you!" Joseph Potter exclaimed, hugging his son.

"Estelle?" Came a deep voice. A tall, older man walked into the dining room. He looked like exactly like James, except for his eyes. He had blue eyes. "James! You're home! Good to see you!" Joseph Potter exclaimed, hugging his son.

"Dad! So glad you're home!" James replied, returning the hug.

"Where are all your friends?" Joseph asked, glancing around.

"They already went to bed. Look, I'm glad you are home because there is something important I need to tell you about Lily." James began.

"Lily, your girlfriend?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, her. Now, there is something really important I need to tell the two of you. It's going to change all of our lives." James continued before his mother cut him off.

"Oh dear! Did you get her pregnant!?" Estelle cried.

"What?! No! It's not that, sheesh." James replied quickly. "I'm going to ask her to marry me on Christmas Eve, at the party."

"Oh James! That's wonderful!" Estelle cried, hugging her son.

"Are you sure she's the one?" Joseph asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. I love her more than life itself. I never want to be with anyone else." James replied sincerely.

"Well, if you're sure, then I'm behind you on this, James." Joseph replied, hugging his son one last time.

"Alright. Thanks, both of you. I'm going up to bed now. See you in the morning." James said as he made his way up to his room. He walked in and undressed, leaving only his boxers and a tee-shirt on. He walked up to a portrait on his wall. It was of a mighty lion, the Gryffindor lion. In the picture, there was a tree. James stroked the length of the tree and the portrait swung open to reveal a secret compartment. He stepped into the compartment and turned the handle on the door in front of him. Another portrait swung open and James stepped into Lily's room. Lily was dozing off and did not see or hear James enter. James crawled in beside her and slipped into her arms while wrapping his around her. She stirred slightly and James kissed her forehead. She smiled in her sleep and moved closer to him. He took of his glasses and let his eyes close as he fell asleep.

After Sirius undressed, leaving only his boxers on, he crept out into the hall and silently padded past Remus' door. He came to Cara's and slowly opened the door. Cara was just climbing into bed.

"Hello Cara." Sirius said softly. Cara turned her head towards the door and smiled.

"Hello Sirius, what brings you here?" Cara asked him, pulling the covers up around herself.

"I came to see you, my love." Sirius replied, approaching her.

"Well, I'm tired. I am going sleep." Cara said, laying down completely.

"May I join you?" Sirius asked, kneeling down by her bed.

"Of course, Sirius. Of course." Cara replied before yawning. Sirius walked over to the other side of the bed and slid in. Cara turned over and draped her arm across his waist. Sirius leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"Goodnight, Cara. I love you." Sirius whispered.

"I love you, too, Sirius. Goodnight." Cara whispered back as she fell asleep in his arms.

Madison lay in her bed trying to fall asleep. She kept thinking of Remus and how safe she felt when she was in his arms. She got up out of bed and went into the hall. She walked across the hall and one door over to Remus' room. She opened the door and walked in. Remus was sitting up in his bed with his eyes closed. His eyes fluttered open when Madison walked in.

"Hey. What's going on?" Remus asked. Madison walked over to him.

"Couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about you." She said softly. Remus smiled softly. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Madison asked.

"Of course, love. I wouldn't have it any other way." Remus whispered, moving over so Madison could lay down next to him. She crawled in the bed and laid down. She turned to face him.

"I love you, Remus. I really do." She said softly. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her with a passion only those in love could feel.

"I love you, too. I always will." Remus said as he pulled away. They closed their eyes and let sleep carry them away.

* * *

**Thank god! I finally finished this god-awful chapter! So sorry for the time between updates. Junior year was really kicking my ass. So yeah… am your dutiful slave, so review or else I'm gonna start a revolt! Don't worry…I've been doing TONS of plotting during this time of not typing up chapters…once they get out of Hogwarts….wow. Stuff goes crazy. In fact, it was just last night I had a brilliant plot idea for one of our not-so-happy couples. Ah the twists of fate to come. Just you wait and see. Review please!**


	17. Yuletide Shopping

**So…a girl walks into a bar and asks the bartender for a double entendre, so he gives it to her. This chapter is short…only 5 pages by hand so it's gonna be shorter than most. And no, James and Lily are _still_ not going to get engaged in this chapter…can't say anything about the _other_ Marauder's though…

* * *

**

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Yuletide Shopping

* * *

_

The next morning, Lily was surprised to find herself in the arms of her bespectacled boyfriend.

"Good morning, Lily." James said as he opened his eyes.

"Why did you come in here last night?" Lily asked. James hung his head slightly.

"Because I love you." James replied. Lily sighed and then smiled before kissing him lightly.

"Come on, James. We need to get up." Lily replied, sitting up.

"Alright. Don't bother getting dressed for breakfast, no one does." James said as he sat up as well.

"Okay. Let me just grab my robe." Lily insisted as she got out of bed.

"Me, too. Why don't you head down? I'll be right behind you." James said, getting out of bed as well. Lily nodded and made her way downstairs. When she got there, Mrs. Potter, Remus, and Madison were already down there. Madison and Remus had not bothered to dress for breakfast either. Everyone bid Lily a good morning, which she politely returned as she took her seat.

"Did you sleep well, dear?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Yes. I slept wonderfully." Lily replied as James walked into the room. He grabbed a piece of bacon from the tray as he sat down next to Lily.

"Morning everybody. Mum, where's Dad?" James asked, looking at the empty spot at the table.

"He had to leave for work early. He promised he would be back early tonight." Estelle promised. Just then, Cara and Sirius came down as well. Everyone bid them a good morning as they sat down at the table.

"James, what time are we leaving? And where are we going?" Madison asked.

"We are leaving in an hour and we will be going to London, around Diagon Alley. We will apparate there." James explained.

"An hour? Oh my, we need to get ready!" Lily exclaimed.

"Thank you for breakfast, Estelle." Cara said, standing up with Lily.

"Yes, thank you so much." Madison replied, pushing her chair in and following the other two girls upstairs.

"James, will you be back for dinner?" Estelle asked.

"Hopefully, Mum." James said. The boys finished their breakfast and also went upstairs. Luckily, the girls were getting ready in their rooms so the boys were free to take quick showers. At ten o'clock, they were ready to go.

"Alright. We're going to apparate just outside of Gringott's. I am sure we could all use a bit more pocket money." James said as everyone pulled out their wands. They pulled their scarves tightly around their necks and focused on the white marble steps of Gringott's Bank. There was a collective 'bang' as the six teens apparated right in front of Gringott's.

"James, we are going to go shopping now. We will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at one for lunch?" Lily suggested after they got some money out of Gringott's.

"Alright. Sounds good to me. Marauders AWAY!!!" James shouted triumphantly as the Marauders went in one direction and the girls went in the other.

"So Lils, what are you getting James?" Madison asked.

"Well, just before we left school, I nicked James' broom and I'm going to get the handle engraved." Lily explained.

"That's awesome. I'm getting Sirius a new Beater bat and having it engraved too." Cara replied.

"And I'm getting Remus an engraved watch." Madison added. "I guess great minds think alike."

"So true. I guess it's the Quidditch Store, and then the Jewelry Store, and then the Engraving Shoppe." Lily replied.

"Don't forget the book store." Cara said.

"And the joke shop." Madison relied.

"And the candy store." All three girls said at once. That sent them into a fit of laughter as they linked arms and made their way through the bustling streets of Diagon Alley.

"So Prongs, when are you going to pop the question?" Sirius asked.

"Christmas Eve, at the party." James replied.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you." Sirius said, clapping his friend on the back.

"Me, too, Prongs." Remus added.

"Thanks guys. So what are you getting the girls?" James asked.

"I'm getting Madison a promise ring." Remus said.

"What the hell is a promise ring?" Sirius asked.

"It's a ring that means I will always love her and that one day we will get engaged." Remus explained.

"So you're going to marry her?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. I just don't know when yet. But yes, I will marry her. What are you getting Cara?" Remus asked, changing the subject slightly.

"A necklace…a diamond necklace." Sirius said.

"So, I guess it's the jewelry shop for all of us." James said as they headed for the jewelry store.

"So Moony, do you have any idea when you are going to propose to Madison?" Sirius asked.

"Not really. I need to talk to my parents about it. And I would like to ask her father for her hand in marriage first." Remus explained.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because, it shows her and her parents that I have good intentions." Remus replied.

"Moony. That's not a bad idea at all…"

The boys all bought their girlfriends' gifts. Then they left to get their family presents. Just before they had to meet the girls, Remus went back to the jewelry store to pick up Madison's present. After lunch, the girls went and bought their gowns. The couples split off to buy everyone else gifts. By six o'clock, they were back at James' house for a lovely home cooked meal.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the delay. I've been going through a lot of stuff. Any who…spring break is coming up, and as always, I will have a minor side project. This year, it will be a one-shot in first person depicting a way Remus deals with the pain of being a werewolf. It will be titled _Comfortably Numb._ I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review.**


End file.
